Mirabelle Universe Future!
by katmar1994
Summary: A girl from our world dies and is reborn into the world of Steven Universe but as his twin sister, see how this two work together to protect their home from new dangers and Mirabelle's past. I don't own Steven Universe, I only own my oc's
1. Dying and Rebirth!

[**Garnet**]

_We..._

[**Amethyst**]

_We..._

[**Pearl**]

_We..._

[**Steven and Mirabelle**]

_We..._

[**Lapis, Peridot, Bismuth**]

_We..._

[**All**]

_...are in the future!_

_Here we are in the future and it's bright_

_I can't believe we've come so far_

_Steven Universe Future, here we are!_

[**Peridot**]

_Steven Universe Future!_

**Mirabelle Pov: **Whoever said that dying is painless was a major liar, since I'm in extreme pain and all because of what happened just a few seconds ago.

I was running to school without an umbrella when I saw this kid playing in the street since the parents weren't there to call her back inside and out of the rain.

That's when I heard the zoom of a speeding car coming down the road, I looked to see where it was heading and my eyes widen when I saw about to hit the kid.

So I made a split decision. "WATCH OUT!" I cried out, the little girl looked up in fear until I pushed her out of the way _'SCREECH!'...'CRASH!' _I was hit instead.

That's how a crowd of people found me and the driver, injured and dying at least that was the case for me but I was thankful the little girl was going to be fine.

Everyone's voices started to mix together along with the kid's crying and the wailing siren of the ambulance somebody had called but it was already too late for me.

_"So...this is how I die? Didn't think it'd end like this." _I thought dryly, I closed my eyes one final time...or so I thought since I started to hear a voice calling my name.

_"Mirabelle...Mirabelle please wake up my darling daughter!" _A melodious voice called to me, I started to try and open my eyes or at least move my body an inch.

The voice kept encouraging me and finally I managed to open my eyes which met two smoldering black eyes, I blinked and screamed as I fell off of the bed I had been on.

"Are you okay sis?" A boy's voice asked me, I shoved the blanket off. "I'm good." I replied to him, I then froze. _"Sis?" _I thought in confusion, I looked up at the boy in shock.

I saw a sixteen year old Steven Universe looking at me in worry. "Are you sure?" Steven asked me, I stood up." T-totally!" I said with a fake smile, he smiled back anyway.

Steven told me that I should get ready since Pearl's making breakfast so I got a change of clothes then headed to the bathroom to take a shower and think about this whole thing.

_"How is this possible?! I died so shouldn't I be six feet under?!" _I thought in a panic, I know I didn't survive being hit and if I had then I'm in the hospital dreaming crazy dreams.

But I felt a little pain after falling off the bed so that meant this isn't a dream and I'm really the world in my favorite cartoon show with a Rose Quartz gem not a Pink Diamond on my body.

After getting out of the shower, I dried off and got dressed then brushed my now pink hair since it isn't red anymore and my eyes weren't ocean blue anymore either.

So...I guess that I'm Steven's twin sister now which is weird since I'm more skinny and not slightly pudgy like he is and my age changed from being fourteen to sixteen.

After leaving the bathroom, I bumped into someone outside the door and almost fell back if two strong arms hadn't caught me so I looked up. "Good morning, Mira." Garnet greeted.

"G-good morning." I replied nervously, I really looked up to Garnet but the truth is...the truth is that I'm scared of her since she can be scary when angered by something.

I tried to walk past her but Garnet picked me up and set me down by Steven at the table. "You didn't have to do that." I muttered to her, she smirked while I blushed beet red.

"Pancakes for breakfast." Pearl said with a smile, Steven and I thanked her then we started to eat as we watched Amethyst start to eat the batter which made Pearl scold her.

Garnet summoned her gauntlet's then hit them on the head and I silently laughed at the sight until they calmed down. "So any plans today?" Amethyst asked Steven and I.

We shared a glance, I didn't know of any plans until Steven said that he'd be helping Dad and the carwash. _"I mean Greg!" _I mentally scolded myself, this was bad for me already.

"What about you Mira?" Pearl asked me, I shuttered. "I-I'm um..." I tried to come up with something. "You told me that you'd be at the dance studio." Steven said helpfully.

"I did? I mean I did." I said nervously, the gems were worried about me, I was flustered. "You okay?" Garnet asked me, I tried to smile but it looked more like a wince.

"You're not getting sick are you?" Pearl asked me, she put a hand to my forehead. "No fever." Pearl muttered, I froze since I didn't let anyone touch me for any reason at all.

I moved away then ran out of the house with the others calling my name in worry but I didn't stop until I was at the dance studio which was empty since it was early.

"MIRA!" Steven called out, I turned to him, he wasn't out of breath like I was. "W-why did you run away?" Steven asked me, I didn't know what to tell him at the time.

"I feel fine and wanted to come here to warm up." I replied to him, Steven looked unsure but dropped the matter before heading to the carwash to met up with Greg.

When Steven left, I went to one of the rooms so I could practice my ballet and it would help calm me down with some music that I knew from my old universe's reality.

[Play All Is Found from Frozen 2 by Queen Iduna]

[**Mirabelle**]

_Where the Northwind_

_Meets the sea_

_There's a river_

_Full of memory_

_Sleep my darling_

_Safe and sound_

_For in this river all if found_

_In her waters_

_Deep and true_

_Lie the answers_

_And a path for you_

_Dive down deep_

_Into her sound_

_But not too far_

_Or you'll be drowned_

_Yes, she will sing those who hear_

_And in her song, all magic flows_

_But can you brave what you most fear?_

_Can you face what the river knows?_

_Where the Northwind_

_Meets the sea_

_There's a mother_

_Full of memory_

_Come my darling_

_Homeward bound_

_When all is lost_

_Then all is found_

At the end of the song, I felt much better. "That was amazing!" A Ruby's voice said happily, I jumped at the voice then turned to see a group of gems clapping with smiles of their faces.

"What's going on?" I asked them, the gems giggled at my question. "We're here for dance practice." A Nephrite answered, it then occurred to me that that's why Steven said I'd be here.

This group of gems are evidentially some of my students who come here to learn about human dances and everyone agreed that I would teach the gems since I loved dancing a lot.

"Alright then. Stretch out first and I'll teach you hip-hop dancing." I said with a smile, the gems did as told while I picked out the perfect music for today's lesson hopefully, the like it.

The lesson then started and all of us were having fun. "Keep it up." I cheered happily, my students were happy that I was patient with them and soon the crystal gems came into the room.

I knew that I'd have to be careful about what I say or do since I haven't seen the episodes for 'Steven Universe Future' yet so that means I'll be living the episodes with the others soon.

But for now, I think I'm gonna like it here...just then an onslaught of memories came at a light-speed rate, the memories showed me that I have lived in this world since the day I was born.

I knew the memories were false ones but at least now I'd fit in this world but I was still worried that somehow my past would come back to haunt me so I need to be ready for anything.

With Steven and the Crystal Gems, I knew that I'd be able to handle whatever comes to our home and stop it from hurting anyone, human, gem or otherwise as long as we're together.

**First chapter done! I don't own either songs in this chapter and if you don't like my changes then you don't have to read this story.**

**Please review and no flames! **


	2. Little Homeschool!

It's been about a week since Mira was reborn into the world of her favorite show and she's been adjusting nicely.

"What are we doing again?" Mira asked Steven, they were both in the bathroom. "We're going to take this gem to Little Homeschool." Steven said happily.

Steven took three small jars which were the colors of the Diamonds and poured the essences into the bathtub then he and Mira used their healing powers.

"What kind of gem is this one?" Steven asked Mira, she's been reading about different gems with White Diamond. "Cherry Quartz." Mira answered him.

The gem started to glow and soon Cherry Quartz reformed. "Where am I?! Who're you two?" Cherry Quartz asked the twins, she was really confused.

"That used to be a loaded question." Mira said with a smirk, Steven nudged her. "But with confidence, I can say that I'm Steven Universe." Steven replied.

"And I'm Mirabelle Universe." Mira added in, Cherry Quartz was looking around the bathroom. "What is this?" Cherry asked the twins, Mira giggled.

"That's a plunger. Come on, we'll get you caught up on everything you missed out." Steven said with a smile, Cherry followed the twins out of the bathroom.

Steven told Cherry that they have two guidebooks, one in English and the other in gem glyphs. "We'll also have a Spanish one soon." Steven told Cherry.

"We don't need a guidebook in Spanish." Mira said with an eye roll, the trio went outside the beach house and got into Steven's car then left the beach.

While Steven told Cherry about how everything's changed over the last two years, Mira was thinking about her three best friends from her old life.

"We're here!" Steven told Cherry, Mira got out of the car and explained that all gems can come to Little Homeschool and make new life for themselves.

Steven told her that Pearl teaches gem about human tech while Garnet teaches gems some type of yoga to help find their centers and keep calm.

"If you want to learn about human dances and music then I'm your girl." Mira told Cherry, that seem to have sparked an interest in Cherry's eyes.

"Amethyst teaches gems about how to stay cool and relaxed." Steven said with a smile, Amethyst taught for a few seconds before declaring break time.

"You guys wanna get a bite to eat?" Amethyst asked the twins, they followed the purple gem down to the boardwalk and got some hotdogs to eat for lunch.

Amethyst was happy that gems were looking up to her and that they wanted to make a better life on earth. "Not everyone is like that." Steven replied sadly.

"Dude, just forget about her." Amethyst told him, but Steven couldn't. "We could try one last time." Mira suggested to him, Steven smiled and they left.

The twins went into the woods until they walked to where a pile of boulders were. "HOLD IT!" A tough voice called out, the twins looked around until they looked up.

A lone gem stood up and revealed herself to be Jasper. "What are you two doing here?" Jasper asked Mira, she explained that she and Steven came to talk to her.

"I don't want to be apart of this." Jasper said with a sneer, Mira shook her head. "But you can make a better life for yourself." Steven responded to Jasper.

But Jasper wanted things to go back to how they used to be. "You are not my Diamond!" Jasper shouted in anger, she tried to attack the twins but they dodged her.

Jasper was so mad that she making remarks about how the twins were weak and that they'd never be like Pink Diamond which made Steven and Mira snap back.

The twins started to glow pink and red, this made Mira stop. "Why are we pink and red?" Mira asked herself, she checked her memories and noted that is never happened before.

Steven and Jasper fought on until Steven saw that he was pink and Mira was red. "What is this?" Steven asked her, Mira shrugged but pushed Steven out of the way.

"Fight like a real gem!" Jasper demanded, the twins nodded to each other then attacked Jasper. "We can take you down without fusion!" Mira replied with confidence.

By working together, Steven and Mira took down Jasper who was actually impressed by them but she still didn't want anything to do with them even if they came back.

A little while later, the twins were back in town. "Gotta run if I'm going to get to my class on time." Mira said with a smile, today she'd be teaching the waltz to gems.

Her class had some rubies and sapphires which was interesting. "Today, you'll be learning to dance the waltz." Mira told her class, they each paired up except for one gem.

"May I be your partner?" A shy Sapphire asked Mira, she smiled and agreed to her partner. "Everyone ready?" Mira asked her class, everyone was so excited for this.

[Play Quiet Night English Version by Lucas Clayne from Gundam Seed]

[**Mirabelle**]

_In this quiet night_

_I'm waiting for you_

_Forgetting the past_

_And dreaming of you_

_Time passes by_

_And memories fade_

_But time can't erase_

_The love that we've made_

_And the stars in the sky_

_That I wish upon_

_Can't bring you back to my side_

_Though your not here with me_

_I dream of the day we'll meet again_

_Hold me close, so deep in your heart_

_I will find you_

_No matter where I have to go_

_And dream of me_

_For I will be there_

_Follow the stars_

_That lead into the quiet night_

_Into the quiet night_

_I'm waiting for you_

_Forgetting the past_

_And dreaming of you_

_Time passed by_

_And memories fade_

_But time can't erase_

_The love that we've made_

_And the stars in the sky_

_That I wish upon_

_Can't bring you back to my side_

_Though your not here with me_

_I dream of the day we'll meet again_

_Hold me close, so deep in your heart_

_I will find you_

_No matter where I have to go_

_And dream of me_

_For I will be there_

_Follow the stars_

_That lead into the quiet night_

_Into the quiet night_

_Hold me close, so deep in your heart_

_I will find you_

_No matter where I have to go_

_And dream of me_

_For I will be there_

_Follow the stars_

_That lead into the quiet night_

_Hold me close, so deep in your heart_

_I will find you_

_No matter where I have to go_

_And dream of me_

_For I will be there_

_Follow the stars_

_That lead into the quiet night!_

At the end of the song, the rubies and Mirabelle bowed while the sapphires curtsied to each other. "That was great! Next time we'll have a freestyle day." Mira said with a smile.

Her students were confused until Mira told them that freestyle means they can do whatever dances they want while adding in other dance moves which excited them even more.

After the gems left the dance studio, Steven came and helped his sister clean up. "They're so excited for the next time." Mira told him happily, Steven smiled at her as she chatted.

In truth, Steven and the Crystal Gems had been worried since Mira was acting funny but then they decided that it was just her having an off week since she's a teacher now.

Everyone is happy that Mira's feeling better however they couldn't help but worry that Mira was spacing out about something since she's always gazing out the windows at home.

Steven thinks that maybe he can help his sister since he knows her better than anyone but he'll do that only when she's ready for now he's just enjoying quality sibling time.

On the way home, the twins agreed to keep what happened with Jasper between them unless it happens again only then will they tell the gems about what happened today.

**New chapter done! Sorry for the delay but I've been busy with Christmas preparations, I'll also be doing my own chapters between episodes.**

**I don't own the song in this chapter, please review but no flames! **


	3. Fondest Memories!

With today being Saturday and Little Homeschool not having any classes, Steven and Mira had the day off.

So while Steven went to hang out with Connie and the gems hanging out with their friends from the war, Mira wandered around town.

But since she didn't know what to do, Mira felt lost. "If only my best friends were here then we'd have some real fun." Mira said sadly.

Mira missed her best friends Molly, Adrien and Felix so much that all she could was look back at the fun times she had with them in her world.

Molly being snarky and sassy while the twins Adrien and Felix were total opposites of each other, Adrien being happy and positive all the time.

While Felix was dark and negative and as for Mira, she was shy at times and sweet but could become protective of her three best friends.

The four of them made an epic team as they caused chaos all over town but mostly for Mira's abusive father who was hardly around at home.

But after Mira had died, all she could do was just see her best friends in her dreams or memories but she wanted to be with them more than ever.

"Maybe I should go to the dance studio." Mira whispered to herself, she didn't have a class but dancing helped to take her mind off of sad things.

Once Mira got to the dance studio, she saw that it was empty so that meant that she had the place to herself and decided to dance ballet again.

Mira plugged her phone into the music player and chose the song that best suited the mood that she was in since it was perfect for the day.

[Play The Time Has Come (Pikachu's Goodbye) from Pokemon]

[**Mirabelle**]

_I close my eyes_

_And I can see_

_The day we met_

_Just one moment and I knew_

_You're my best friend_

_'Do anything_

_For you_

_We've gone so far_

_And done so much_

_And I feel_

_Like we've always been together_

_Right by my side_

_Through thick and thin_

_You're the part of my life_

_I'll always remember_

_The time has come_

_It's for the best I know it_

_Who could've guessed that you and I..._

_Somehow, someway_

_We'd have to say goodbye._

_You've helped me find_

_The strength inside_

_And the courage_

_To make all my dreams come true_

_How will I find_

_Another friend_

_Like you_

_Two of a kind_

_That's what we are_

_And it seemed_

_Like we were always winning_

_But as our team_

_Is torn apart_

_I wish we could go_

_Back to the beginning_

_The time has come_

_It's for the best I know it_

_Who could've guessed that you and I..._

_Somehow, someway_

_We'd have to say goodbye._

_Somehow today..._

_...we have to say goodbye._

At the end of the song, Mira fell to her knees then started to wail in sadness as she missed her best friends and wanted nothing more than to be with them since they're her family.

Mira's crying caught the attention of her new family. "Mira? What's wrong?" Pearl asked gently, Mira didn't answer so Garnet held her as she cried loudly and the others joined in.

Soon the crying turned to sobs and eventually stopped as Mira had cried herself to sleep. "What could've upset her?" Steven whispered worriedly, the gems didn't know the answer.

Garnet carried Mira home then put her in her bed to get some rest and just before the gems left Mira's room, something caught Amethyst's attention, it was a locket in Mira's hand.

"What's this?" Amethyst asked the others, they looked at the locket then opened it and saw picture of Mira with three other kids, one girl and two boys who were all laughing.

"Are these friends of Mira's?" Pearl asked Steven, he looked at the kids closely. "I've never seen them before in town." Steven answered honestly, he hadn't seen them at all.

"But who could they be?" Amethyst asked in confusion, Garnet then told the others that they could find out with the cavern of mirrors since they have the power to show memories.

Everyone agreed that they'd take Mira there but for now, they let her rest since she's tried and too upset to go anywhere for the rest of the day so the four left Mira's bedroom.

Steven hoped that his sister wouldn't be mad that they'd be able to see her memories and that Mira would talk about the three mysterious kids in her locket after they knew the truth.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter please review and no flames! **


	4. Guidance!

Mira and Steven were with Amethyst at Fish Stew Pizza since she had something to show the twins.

"So, I've talked with the gems in Little Homeschool and found them jobs in town." Amethyst said happily, she was super excited about this.

"What kind of jobs?" Mira asked her, the twins then saw one of their students in the back cutting pizzas. "Like that." Amethyst replied to Mira.

"Cutting pizzas?" Steven asked in confusion, Amethyst explained that she had talked it over with the gem in question about the job she has now.

Amethyst and the twins left the pizza place. "The Rubies are guards for Mayor Nanafua." Amethyst said as they passed by, Mira looked up.

"I assume this means that Nephrite is a pilot?" Mira asked her, Nephrite was flying Andy's plane. "Yep, great right?" Amethyst responded with a smile.

While Mira supported Amethyst's idea, Steven wasn't sure the gems should be doing jobs they were literally made for since they can do new things.

Amethyst explained that Larimar and Snowflake Obsidian were using their powers to help make snow cones which Mira found creative and ironic.

"Shouldn't the gems be trying new things?" Steven asked Amethyst, Mira knew where this was going. "But their happy." Mira said to herself.

Steven took Larimar to FunLand and had her try working the roller-coaster. "I prefer what you did for them." Mira told Amethyst, she smiled back.

The Rubies now sold flowers since Steven wanted them to try it and this led to him changing all the jobs that Amethyst had gotten the gems.

"This is going to end badly isn't it?" Amethyst asked Mira, they both knew that the gems were happy with jobs that were related to their old lives.

A little while later, screams of terror could be heard from the roller-coaster as it started to break. "We need to help them!" Steven said in worry.

Amethyst and the twins fused into Smokey Quartz then ran to FunLand but they'd never make it time to save the people on the ride from getting hurt.

"We need to hurry!" Smokey Quartz shouted, she started to glow pink and red then started to run faster than anyone thanks to the twins new power.

Since everything seemed to slow down, that really meant that Smokey Quartz was running at hyper speed and she was able to save everyone from the ride.

After the roller-coaster went off the track, it landed in the water with Onion still on it. "How did he survive that?" Smokey Quartz asked herself, she was surprised.

The twins and Amethyst unfused then sat down. "I'm sorry I messed everything up." Steven said to Amethyst, she forgave him but explained why she did this.

"I talked to everyone about what they wanted to do with their new lives and was able to match them up with jobs I knew they'd love." Amethyst told Steven.

Steven was surprised by this but then realized that he shouldn't have messed with what Amethyst did for their students since she had asked them about this.

"Mira! Time for dance class!" A Ruby called out, Mira smiled at her student. "Want to come with?" Mira asked her brother and friend, they agreed to go with.

Once at the dance studio, Mira and the gems stretched out then Mira told the gems that they can do freestyle dancing today which made them all happy.

"I'll turn on some music and then you'll each take turns doing freestyle." Mira said with a smile, she chose the perfect song for this since it's good for the day.

[Play Do Your Own Thing by Raven Symone]

[**Mirabelle**]

_You don't have to be like anybody else (No)_

_So what's the problem why can't you be like yourself (Oh)_

_Your individual, you might as well let it show_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Because you're beautiful just the way that you are_

_Not everybody has to bling-bling superstar_

_Holla back if you're feeling what I'm feeling (Now)_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You got to do your own thing (Oh)_

_Don't be just the same (Oh)_

_Get the party jumping (Oh)_

_The way you like (Oh)_

_You got to do your own thing (Oh)_

_And dance your own way (Oh)_

_Go a little crazy (Oh)_

_'Cause you got the right (Oh)_

_Go home and change your clothes 25 times a day_

_Tell the haters not to come around, you (they) bother me_

_Know that it's your world, go ahead and live it up_

_Oh_

_Some call you crazy well I guess they'll never understand_

_I change my hair, my clothes, my style because I know I can_

_Now get out on the dance floor, and dance_

_You got to do your own thing (Oh)_

_Don't be just the same_

_Get the party jumping (Oh)_

_The way you like (Oh)_

_You got to do your own thing (Oh)_

_And dance your own way (Oh)_

_You got something_

_That makes you rise_

_Up to the top of the world (Oh)_

_You got to know what you like (Oh)_

_All my fellas and my girls (Oh)_

_Show who you are tonight (Oh)_

_You got to do your own thing (Oh)_

_You got to rock your own style (Oh)_

_You got to live for yourself (Oh)_

_Every once in a while (Oh)_

_Do your own thing_

_And live your own way_

_The world is all yours_

_Go out and get some more_

_Do your own thing_

_And live your own way_

_The world is waiting_

_Go out and take what's yours_

_You got to do your own thing (Oh)_

_Don't be just the same (Oh)_

_Get the party jumping (Oh)_

_The way you like (Oh)_

_You got to do your own thing (Oh)_

_And dance your own way (Oh)_

_You got something_

_That makes you rise_

_Up to the top of the world (Oh)_

_You got to know what you like (Oh)_

_All my fellas and my girls (Oh)_

_Show who you are tonight (Oh)_

_You got to do your own thing (Oh)_

_You got to rock your own style (Oh)_

_You got to live for yourself (Oh)_

_Every once in a while (Oh)_

_You got to do your own thing!_

At the end of the song, all of Mira's students took a bow since they each got a chance to do freestyle. "That was amazing you guys!" Mira cheered happily, Steven and Amethyst did as well.

"What are we learning next?" A Sapphire asked Mira, she decided to take a page from Amethyst. "You guys can choose what you'd like to learn for dance." Mira replied, the gems cheered.

Amethyst smiled at Mira and gave her a thumbs up as the gems talked about what dance they wanted to learn next. "We've decided on the tango." A Nephrite said with a smile.

Mira smiled at her students and agreed to teach them the tango but class was over for the day so they went back to Little Homeworld while Mira, Steven and Amethyst went home.

"Good idea letting them choose the next dance." Amethyst said with a smile. "I thought I'd follow your lead." Mira replied with a smirk, they laughed at the irony of today.

Steven was happy that his sister was feeling better after her breakdown but was still worried that it might happen again so he promised to help keep a smile on his twin's face.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	5. Mirabelle's Past!

Today Mira, Steven and the gems are taking their students to the mirror caverns for a field trip.

At least that Mira thinks but this trip is really so Steven and the gems can find out why Mira not only had a breakdown but more about her friends.

"Now be careful not to get lost everyone." Pearl told their students, all the gems promised to be careful. "We're almost there." Garnet told everyone.

Mira was walking alongside her twin. "Why'd we have to come here?" Mira asked him, Steven became nervous. "For fun?" Steven replied with a question.

This only made Mira narrow her eyes in suspicion. "If you say so." Mira responded, Amethyst ran up and got in between them as she grabbed Steven's arm.

"Come on, we're here for fun." Amethyst told Mira, she wasn't so sure about this field trip since something seemed off and her friends were acting funny.

Just then, the class came upon an opening which contained tons of mirrors but there was something magical about them and Mira didn't know why that was.

"Mira, can you come here?" Garnet asked her, Mira went up to her and was abruptly placed in front of the mirrors. "What're you doing?" Mira asked Garnet.

The mirrors started to glow and a beam hit Mira's forehead, then she was knocked out. "Why did Mira pass out?" Peridot asked in worry, the mirrors stopped glowing.

"What's going on?" Lapis asked her friends, the mirrors started playing Mira's memories but not the false ones. "Is that Mirabelle?" Bismuth asked in wonder.

Everyone saw that it was indeed Mirabelle but with ocean blue eyes and light red hair. "These are Mira's memories?" Steven asked in awe, he was shocked.

The mirrors showed Mira's old life and memories from the day she met her best friends to the day she died from saving a little girl from almost being hit.

The mirrors also showed Mira being abused by her father and her friends patching up the injuries. "How could her father do that?" A Ruby asked in disgust.

Steven could tell that their students were upset with Mira's real father as he was but soon the mirrors showed Mira looking at a photo of her parents together.

All the gems were surprised and shocked that Mira's mother was a red Rose Quartz. "That's Juliet!" Pearl and Garnet shouted together, Amethyst was confused.

Pearl explained that Mira's mother rebelled with Pink Diamond but to avoid getting captured she vanished into a portal and was thought to have been bubbled or shattered.

"Why was she called Juliet?" Steven asked Pearl, she told him that it was to avoid being confused with his mother when she was pretending to be Rose Quartz at the time.

Just then, the mirrors stopped and Mira started to glow as her hair went back to being light red, her eyes ocean blue and her gem changed from pink to light red.

"What happened?" Mira asked with a groan, she sat up and saw that everyone was looking at her. "What?" Mira asked them, no one knew what to say to her.

Mira then noticed her hair was light red again so she looked in the mirror and saw her eyes were ocean blue and that's when everything clicked into place for her.

"You saw my memories, didn't you?!" Mira asked in anger, her friends looked down in shame. "We wanted to know why you had that breakdown." Pearl said softly.

"We also wanted to know about those kids from your locket." Amethyst added in, Mira was beyond mad at her friends since they invaded her privacy for answers.

"Didn't you think to ask me?" Mira asked them, Steven wanted to comfort his sister. "We just wanted to help you but we thought you wouldn't tell us." Steven told her.

Mira had enough so she ran further into the mirror cavern with Steven and the gems hot on her heels since they wanted to help her and apologize for hurting her.

When Steven and the gems found Mira, they saw that she was curled up into a ball. "Mira...we're really sorry for what we did." Garnet said gently, she truly meant it.

"Why couldn't you leave the past in the past?" Mira asked with a sob, she was crying once more. "We were worried about you." Pearl responded sadly, that was true.

Mira knew that her friends just wanted to help but she was still upset with them. _"C'mon girl! Just forgive them already!" _A sassy voice called out, Mira's eyes widen.

"Molly?" Mira called out, she and others looked at the mirrors. _"That's my name, don't wear it out!" _Molly said with a laugh, they saw the same girl from the photo.

_"That's not funny anymore." _A negative voice told Molly, Mira sat up. "Felix?" Mira said to him, Felix's image appeared next to Molly as he gave a small smile to Mira.

_"It's been a while." _ Felix said to Mira, just then another boy appeared and he looked like Felix. _"Cheer up Mira! You're friends are here now!" _A positive told her.

"Adrien!" Mira said with a laugh, her three best friends were standing right before her. "We're all together again!" Mira cheered, her friends laughed with her.

_"Almost! But we'll be together again real soon." _Molly said with a smirk, Mira knew that she was up to something. "What do you mean?" Mira asked Molly.

_"Before we can be together again...we need to sing again." _Felix told her, Mira knew that their singing was magical. "Sing what?" Mira asked Felix confused.

_"What about Together Forever from Pokemon?" _Adrien asked Mira, they knew that was the song that they had to sing in order for them to be together again.

Mira smiled and turned on some music just as the other gems showed up in the room and saw that she was about to sing with her three best friends in the whole world.

[Play Together Forever from Pokémon]

[**Mirabelle, Molly, Felix and Adrien**]

_You've been such a good friend_

_I've know you since I don't know when_

_We've got a lot of friends,_

_But they come and go_

_Even though we've never said it,_

_There's something that the two of us both know_

_Together, forever no matter how long_

_From now, until the end of time_

_We'll be together, and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day_

_That's how long we'll stay_

_Together and forever more_

_Always gone that extra mile_

_Depended on you all the while_

_Even in the good and bad times_

_You will see_

_From now until our journey's end_

_You know you can always count on me_

_Together, forever no matter how long_

_From now, until the end of time_

_We'll be together, and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day_

_That's how long we'll stay_

_Together and forever more_

_No matter where our destiny leads_

_I'll be there for you, always come through_

_And that you can believe_

[**Adrien Speaking**]

_"C'mon you guys, I've gotta get another badge!"_

[**Mirabelle Speaking**]

_"You better figure out how to repay me for my broken bike, Ash Ketchum!"_

[**Felix Speaking**]

_"Oh no, not this again."_

[**Molly Speaking**]

_"Pikachu."_

_Together, forever no matter how long_

_From now, until the end of time_

_We'll be together, and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day_

_That's how long we'll stay_

_Together and forever more_

_Together, forever no matter how long_

_From now, until the end of time_

_We'll be together, and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day_

_That's how long we'll stay_

_Together and forever more_

_Together, forever no matter how long_

_From now, until the end of time_

_We'll be together and you can be sure!_

At the end of the song, Molly, Adrien and Felix were inside the cavern and each had a gem, Molly has an purple emerald on her forehead, Felix has a black moonstone on his left hand.

Adrien has a white sunstone on his right hand. "You're here!" Mira said with a teary smile, her best friends laughed and hugged her as they all cried in happiness to be reunited again.

Everyone was shocked to see that not only were Mira's friends in this world but that they became gems. "How is that possible?" Amethyst in confusion, no one knew the answer to that.

But everyone was happy to see that Mirabelle was with her best friends once more so they'd figure out this new mystery later because for now they didn't want to ruin the moment.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames, also Juliet and Mira's friends are my oc's. **


	6. Rose Buds!

It's only been a few days since Molly, Adrien and Felix showed up in their favorite t.v. show to be with Mira.

The four best friends have been having the time of their lives while also helping the gems learn even more human dances.

"Mira! We've got company!" Steven called to her, Mira and her friends went to see what Steven was talking about. "Company?" Mira asked him.

Steven pointed up so the four looked up to see the space station for the human zoo. "Why is that here?" Molly asked in confusion, why is the zoo here.

"We'd better find out." Felix told the others, the five hybrids went to where the diamond console is and got an incoming message from the station.

"Steven! Mirabelle!" Wy-Six greeted happily, the twins were surprised to see him. "Hey Wy-Six. What's going on?" Mira asked him, she wanted answers.

"We came because some friends of ours wanted to meet you." Jay-Ten answered her, Mira shared a glance with her brother and best friends.

"We'll be right up." Adrien told Jay-Ten, Amethyst went along so she could see the famethyst. "Who do you think we'll meet?" Molly asked Mira.

"Don't know." Mira replied to her, when they went into the zoo, the six saw all the changes that had been made but Holly Blue was upset by it all.

"It's always Steven and Mirabelle this or Steven and Mirabelle that and the twins...Steven and Mirabelle!" Holly Blue shouted in shock, she was embarrassed.

"Hey Holly Blue." Steven and Mira said happily, Holly Blue saluted them as she walked away with a smile. "Bye Holly Blue." Steven and Mira called to her.

Amethyst then greeted her siblings as Wy-Six led Steven and Mira to a familiar room. "They are the ones who wanted to come to earth." Wy-Six told them.

When the door opened, the twins saw a Rose Quartz standing behind it. "Is that...?" Mira asked quietly, two more Rose Quartz's stood next to the first one.

"That is the face I wanted to see!" Wy-Six said happily, Mira looked at Steven and saw that he was in shock. "Not the look you should go for." Mira deadpanned.

"It's Steven and Mirabelle!" Super fan Rose Quartz shouted happily, she picked up the twins and looked at them. "It's nice to meet you!" Super fan Rose Quartz greeted.

"H-hi." Steven responded shyly, he was shocked to see all the Rose Quartz unbubbled. "How's it going?" Mira asked with a smile, all three Rose Quartz smiled back.

"You're so cute! Aren't they Rose Quartz?" Super fan Rose Quartz asked her friend. "They are cute but also totally chill." Hippie Rose Quartz replied happily to her.

Super fan Rose Quartz was talking and asking questions that Mira answered as Steven was busy staring at Shy Rose Quartz but she was looking at Mirabelle.

"The earth has changed a lot but why don't you come see for yourselves?" Mira suggested, the three Rose Quartz's happily accepted her invitation right away.

Molly, Adrien and Felix were surprised to see the Rose Quartz's but then realized that this might be a good thing for Mira to talk to them since Steven's freaking out.

A few minutes later, the three Rose Quartz's were sitting at the kitchen table with the twins, Garnet and Pearl with three of out of seven being uncomfortable.

Mira knew that this was hard for her friends to be near the Rose Quartz's but it was also hard on their guests since they'd been bubbled all because of Pink Diamond.

Garnet and Pearl excused themselves to the bathroom with Steven in tow which left Mira with the Rose Quartz's. "Are you three okay?" Mira asked them gently.

"We're fine! Why would you ask that?" Super fan Rose Quartz asked her, Mira could tell that they were nervous. "Just asking." Mira replied softly, that was the truth.

On that note, Steven still being uncomfortable wound up inviting their guests to spent the night which made the two of three Rose Quartz's happy but one was not.

As they watched movies in Steven's room, Shy Rose Quartz kept looking at Mira who was laughing at a story that Molly had been telling since was very funny.

But she stopped when Super fan Rose Quartz put in the video that had been left by Pink Diamond who was in the form of a Rose Quartz and everyone was silenced.

"I think it's time for bed, don't you?" Steven asked Mira, she shook her head. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me on a walk." Mira asked their guests.

The three Rose Quartz's followed Mira to the warp pad and off they went. "Spill it." Mira told them, the three were confused. "Spill what?" Hippie Rose Quartz asked her.

Mira gave them a look and they told her the truth. "It's just not fair that we were punished all because we looked like Pink Diamond!" Shy Rose Quartz said in anger.

"And now with meeting you and Steven...we thought we'd be okay." Super fan Rose Quartz said sadly, Mira looked at them in understanding since she understood.

"But Steven doesn't like us...do you like us?" Hippie Rose Quartz asked Mira, she smiled at them. "I do like you but that's why we're here." Mira replied gently to them.

Mira had brought them to the mirror cavern. "Why here?" Shy Rose Quartz asked her, Mira smirked. "There's someone you have to meet again." Mira responded to her.

The three Rose Quartz's were confused but followed Mira further in as the mirrors started to glow and Mira started to play some music for this special moment.

[Play Show Yourself from Frozen 2]

[**Mirabelle**]

_Every inch of me is trembling_

_But not from the cold_

_Something is familiar_

_Like a dream I can reach_

_But not quite hold_

_I can sense you there_

_Like a friend I've always known_

_I'm arriving_

_And it feels like I am home_

_I have always been a fortress_

_Cold secrets deep inside_

_You have secrets too_

_But you don't have to hide_

_Show yourself_

_I'm dying to meet you_

_Show yourself_

_It's your turn_

_Are you the one I've been looking_

_For all of my life?!_

_Show yourself!_

_I'm ready to learn..._

_Ah-ah-ah-ah_

[**The Voice**]

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

[**Mirabelle**]

_I've never felt so certain_

_All my life I've been torn_

_But I'm here for a reason_

_Could it be the reason I was born?_

_I have always been so different_

_Normal rules did not apply_

_Is this the day_

_Are you the way_

_I finally find out why!?_

_Show yourself!_

_I'm no longer trembling!_

_Here I am_

_I've come so far!_

_You are the answer I've waited for all of my life!_

_Oh, show yourself_

_Let me see who you are..._

_Come to me now_

_Open your door_

_Don't make me wait_

_One moment more!_

_Oh, come to me now!_

_Open your door_

_Don't make wait_

_One moment more!_

[**Chorus**]

_Where the Northwind meets the sea_

[**The Voice**]

_Ah-ah-ah-ah_

[**Chorus**]

_There's a river_

[**The Voice**]

_Ah-ah-ah-ah_

[**Chorus**]

_Full of memory_

[**Memory** **Juliet**]

_Come my darling homeward bound_

[**Mirabelle**]

_I am found!_

[**Mirabelle and Memory Juliet**]

_Show yourself!_

[**Chorus**]

_Ah-ah_

[**Mirabelle and Memory Juliet**]

_Step into your power_

_Grow yourself into something new_

[**Memory Juliet and Chorus**]

_You are the one you've been waiting for_

[**Mirabelle**]

_All of my life_

[**Memory Juliet and Chorus**]

_All of your life_

[**Mirabelle**]

_Oh, show yourself_

[**Memory Juliet and Chorus**]

_You_

[**Mirabelle**]

_Ah-ah-ah-ah!_

[**Chorus**]

_Ah-ah-ah-ah_

[**Mirabelle**]

_Ah-ah-ah-ah!_

[**Chorus**]

_Ah-ah-ah-ah_

[**Mirabelle**]

_Ah-ah-ah-ah!_

At the end of the song, all three Rose Quartz's saw all of Mira's memories and they finally knew what happened to their lost friend. "She's your mother?" Shy Rose Quartz asked in shock.

Mira had to explain how her mother got away to avoid being bubbled and that she had changed her name to Juliet so she wouldn't be confused with Pink Diamond's other form.

"So...this makes us what humans call 'Aunt' then?" Super fan Rose Quartz asked Mira, she smiled. "It does but it also makes you Steven's older sisters." Mira responded with a smirk.

"How so?" Hippie Rose Quartz asked her, Mira explained that since they were all made by the same gem, it means that they are related to Steven in a way just as they are family.

It did make sense to the three Rose Quartz's and they were happy to have a family on earth but they decided not to live on the planet so they returned to the space station then left.

After Mira filled Steven in on what happened in the mirror cavern, they decided that it was time for bed so they went to their rooms and got settled before drifting off to dreamland.

**New chapter done! I kind of did things differently, I don't own the song this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	7. The Diamond's Visit!

Mira was sleeping peacefully in bed when suddenly, a pillow hits her in the face and waking her up.

"What was that for?" Mira asked sleepily, she saw Molly looking at her. "You'd better get up because the twins can't distract them forever." Molly told her.

Mira was confused by what Molly just said. "Who?" Mira asked Molly, she told Mira that the Diamonds and Spinel were outside the beach house.

When she heard that, Mira saw that Steven was still sleeping so she grabbed the same pillow and threw it at him. "What?" Steven asked still groggy.

"The Diamonds and Spinel are here." Mira responded, Steven panicked then started to race around the house while getting ready for the day.

"Good thing we don't have classes." Molly said with a smirk, she was looking forward to tonight as it was Beach-A-Palooza as were their students.

When Steven came out of the bathroom, Mira went in and quickly did her morning routine. "Ready to see them?" Mira asked her twin brother.

"Let's get this over with." Steven replied dryly, he really hoped that the Diamonds weren't going to try and talk him and Mira into living with them.

Once the twins and Molly were outside they saw Adrien and Felix talking to Spinel but they didn't see the Diamonds anywhere which was odd.

"Where are-" Steven started to ask, he and Mira were suddenly picked up by two blue hands. "Steven! Mirabelle!" Blue Diamond greeted happily.

Yellow and White Diamond came into view as Blue Diamond was cuddling the twins. "Hey/Hi!" Steven and Mira said back, they were surprised.

"Blue will you please put them down?" Yellow Diamond asked her, she was a little jealous that Blue had gotten to the twins before she could.

"Hello Starlight's." White Diamond said with a smile, she and the others were so happy to see the twins but were curious about the three new hybrids.

"What're ya'll doing here?" Steven asked the Diamonds, he was wary around them since they could be very overwhelming for a number of reasons.

"We've been wanting to visit you two since you hardly come to see us." White said dramatically, Mira snickered at her theatrics since she over does it.

"Sorry drama mama but we've been busy." Mira replied with a smile, Spinel looked up at Mira and smiled. "I wanted to visit too." Spinel told Mirabelle.

"Glad to see you've met my three best friends." Mira responded, Spinel looked a little sad. "Why's that?" Spinel asked softly, Molly and twins smiled.

"Because now you've got three new best friends!" Molly, Adrien and Felix told Spinel, she perked up at the news of having three new best friends to play with.

Steven and the Diamonds smiled as Spinel started to do a cute but funny dance since she was happy about making three new friends who care for her.

"Should we practice?" Mira asked her friends, Molly and the twins looked at Mira. "We should at least get one more practice in." Molly said as the twins nodded.

"Practice what?" Yellow Diamond asked them, the four looked at each other then ran off. "You'll find out tonight!" Felix shouted back to her, the Diamonds were shocked.

"What was that about?" Blue Diamond asked Steven, he shook his head. "You'll have to wait until tonight to find out." Steven replied vaguely, so they decided to wait.

A few hours later, it was time for Beach-A-Palooza to start and everyone in town or from Little Homeworld were very excited about the show since the gems are apart of it.

"Where are Mira and her friends?" Spinel asked Steven, she wanted to find out what they were doing. "You'll see." Steven replied with a smirk, he knew where they are.

Mr. Smiley came onstage then announced the first act of the night, Spinel and the Diamonds were surprised to see that Mira and her friends were the opening act for the show.

[Play Chi-Town Anthem from Raven's House]

[**Adrien and Molly**]

_When I'm far away, it's still on my mind._

_When I close my eyes, I can see the skyline._

_Doesn't matter where I go the Windy City is my home._

[**Molly**]

_Love my city like my main ones._

[**Adrien**]

_(Main ones.)_

[**Molly**]

_Won't forget where I came from_

[**Adrien**]

_(Came from)_

[**Mirabelle and Felix rapping**]

_Yeah!_

_East Coast, West Coast, don't know what's the best kid._

[**Adrien**]

_(Uh-huh)_

[**Mirabelle and Felix**]

_But I feel blessed kid to be from the Midwest, kid._

[**Adrien**]

_(Yes!)_

[**Mirabelle and Felix**]

_Chi-Town love my city never disrespect this space,_

[**Adrien**]

_(Hey!)_

[**Mirabelle and Felix**]

_I'll tell you all about the things that make my home a special place._

[**Adrien**]

_(Special Place)_

[**Mirabelle and Felix**]

_In the summertime nothing give me more life_

_Than taking a little drive down Lake Shore Drive._

[**Adrien**]

_(Lake Shore Drive.)_

[**Mirabelle and Felix**]

_Had the funnest time watch the skyline spark_

_Multi-color Fireworks in Millennium Park._

[**Adrien**]

_(Millennium Park.)_

[**Molly**]

_This is for the Chi, the Windy City, Windy City_

_This is for the Chi, proud to rep my city, rep my city_

_This is for the Chi, for the Windy City, Windy City_

_This is for you and I be proud to rep my city, rep my city._

[**Adrien rapping**]

_On the Southside, we're the home of the bold_

[**Mirabelle and Felix**]

_(Bold.)_

[**Adrien**]

_Might get a little chilly, not afraid of a cold_

[**Mirabelle and Felix**]

_(Not afraid of a cold)_

[**Adrien**]

_On the other side, take a picture with the bean_

_And on St. Paddy's day, see the river turn green._

[**Mirabelle and Felix**]

_(Turn green.)_

[**Adrien**]

_All the best food, hoagies with the homies, can't beat this._

[**Mirabelle and Felix**]

_(Nah.)_

[**Adrien**]

_Mixed popcorn, mild sauce, and the deep dish._

[**Mirabelle and Felix**]

_(Woah.)_

[**Adrien**]

_No matter where I go, I'm a fan of this._

_Love my home city 'cause_

[**All**]

_That's where my fam is!_

At the end of the performance, everyone was cheering for the young hybrids so they took a bow but laughed when they saw Spinel and the Diamonds faces since they were in awe.

Mira looked at her students who were suddenly worried that their dance routines wouldn't be good enough. "You guys are gonna be amazing!" Mira encouraged them with a smile.

While her students started to warm up and get ready to take the stage, Mira and her friends went back to the Diamonds, Spinel and Steven who were all waiting for them.

"That was so amazing!" White Diamond cooed at Mira, she blushed since White Diamond was doting on her which made Molly and the boys laugh. "Stop it!" Mira said with a cute pout.

This only made them laugh harder only this time Spinel joined in. "You're performance was spectacular!" Blue Diamond said with a smile, Yellow Diamond agreed with her sisters.

Mira smiled as she watched her students do their performances and she was proud of them for letting their freak-flag fly as they had worked hard but had fun practicing each day.

Once Beach-A-Palooza was over, Spinel and the Diamonds headed back to Homeworld but only after they got Steven and Mirabelle agreed to visit them as soon as they could.

Besides the surprise visit from the Diamonds and Spinel, today had been a pretty great day for the five hybrids as they had fun hanging out with the leaders of Homeworld.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	8. Volleyball!

Today Molly, Adrien and Felix are watching as Steven and Mirabelle use their healing powers on other gems.

"Which type of healing will it be?" Mira asked the Rubies, they were two of the Mayor's guards. "The not kissing one." The first Ruby answered her.

Steven licked his hand then put his spit on the cracked Ruby's gem and she was healed. "All done. Next patient please." Steven said with a smile.

Felix couldn't help but be annoyed by how Mira was using her healing powers to help others but not herself. "Why won't she do it?" Felix muttered angrily.

Molly and Adrien looked at him then glanced at Mira. "She's used to hiding her pain." Molly replied, she was a little worried about Mira not healing herself.

"Plus, Mira thinks that using her powers on herself would be selfish." Adrien chimed in, Felix became even more annoyed by what his brother just said.

"That's odd...using our powers together normally works better." Mira spoke up, the trio turned to see Pink Pearl in the room which was very surprising.

"Pearl might know what to do." Steven told Mira, Molly and the twins followed Pink Pearl, Steven and Mira out to where the gems were playing on the beach.

"I've got a feeling we'll be seeing salty Pearl." Adrien whispered to Felix, he was right because Pearl was starting to act like her old self again which was bad.

The seven of them warped to where Pearl's would come to either get fixed or relax since Volleyball wanted to fix her broken eye that had been damaged.

"Volleyball? Couldn't you be a little more creative?" Molly asked Steven, he smiled sheepishly. "How do we make this work?" Mira asked Volleyball.

"You two just need to put your hands on this pad." Volleyball answered, Steven and Mira managed to turn the lights on along with a robotic voice.

"Hello Pink Diamond, what can I do for you?" Shell asked the twins, Mira told Shell that hers and Steven's names aren't Pink Diamond so that changed.

"We want to fix Volleyball's broken eye." Steven told Shell, she scanned Volleyball's eye but said that it was a physical injury but not directly to her gem.

Volleyball tried to explain that Pink Diamond hadn't meant to hurt her and that it had been an accident. "It was still her fault!" Steven shouted in anger.

Steven started to glow pink while Mira glowed red but this time Steven caused Volleyball and Mira to flashback to all the times they'd been hurt by someone.

Molly, Adrien and Felix started to try and calm Mira down as she started to panic while Pearl protected Volleyball before a clam shell trapped the two Pearls.

Steven saw what he had caused and tried to calm down long enough to get everyone to safety but he couldn't so shockingly Pearl and Volleyball fused together.

Thanks to them fusing, everyone was able to escape from Shell and they headed back home. "You okay now?" Felix asked Mirabelle, she nodded but still shook.

Felix normally wasn't one to let others outside of his friends see his soft side but Mira was still shook up so he decided to let his guard down in order to help her.

[Play Lindel's song from the Ancient Magus' Bride]

[**Felix**]

_Iruna Etelero_

_Iruna Etelero_

_Nadia, Ezelevote_

_Lezelko, Mikemesta_

_Iruna Etelero_

_Iruna Etelero_

_Satoa Aimelteua_

_Lezelko, Mikemesta_

_Ameru, Mikelmo_

_Masueri, Imekuwoze_

_Towona, Mizaimesta_

_Kesela, Kesela_

_Kesela, Setoru_

_Amelwa, Etelerowo_

_Miteteva_

_Maria..._

At the end of the song, Felix opened his eyes and was surprised that Mira hugged him as she cried a little. "You're safe now. We're here." Felix said softly,.

Molly and Adrien joined the hug, which had left Steven, Pearl and Volleyball shocked to see that Felix had let down his guard so suddenly like that.

"He's never like that...is he?" Pearl asked Steven, he had to think about that before answering Pearl's question because he had never seen Felix act like this.

"Felix is lot like how Lars used to act but not with his brother or friends." Steven answered carefully, he was afraid to set Felix off especially after what had already happened.

Volleyball thought that Mirabelle and her friends were almost like a family in their own way because they cared for each other and had a stronger bond more than anyone ever did.

"Thanks guys." Mira said with a smile, she was feeling better now. "No problem but just remember that we'll always be there for you." Molly responded with a smile of her own.

Felix glanced to Steven and the two Pearls. "Not one word of this." Felix said with stern glare, he didn't want anyone to know about his soft side since he had a rep to protect.

"We wouldn't dream of it." Pearl told him, she really did not want to get on Felix's bad side otherwise he'd play vicious pranks on her as Mira, Molly and Adrien helped him.

After Volleyball went back to Homeworld, the four hybrids ate some cheese pizza then got ready for bed but Mira and her friends decided to make a blanket tent for the night.

For them, it was just like when they were little and wanted to be close in case someone had a nightmare and the other three could comfort their friend who was upset.

Soon, they fell asleep holding hands for comfort since Molly and the twins didn't want to leave Mira alone as they knew she'd have nightmares even though she was safe.

Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst checked in on Mira and her friends but they knew that they four of them could handle this situation without their help so they left the room.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	9. Chaos Kids!

Today Mirabelle, Molly, Adrien and Felix are hanging out since they have no classes to teach.

The four best friends were coming out of the arcade as they talked about what happened in their world after Mira had died from being hit.

"Then, I was like 'BAM!' and he went into the locker room!" Molly said with a laugh, she was telling Mira about how she'd taken care of a bully.

"It's about time someone hit him, I'm just sorry it wasn't me." Mira replied with a laugh of her own, Adrien and Felix shared a smirk.

Just then, the twins noticed an older boy that the four knew. "Isn't that Kevin the jerk?" Adrien asked them, they looked over where pointed.

All four watched in disgust as Kevin was making fun of the gems. "That's low even for him." Felix said with a hiss, Mira then got an idea.

"I think it's time for the 'Chaos Kids' to teach him a lesson." Mira said with a smirk, Molly and the twins shared an evil smirk as they went over the plan.

A few minutes later, the four returned with some supplies which included pink paint, glitter, ribbons, glue and feathers along with a fan.

"Everyone ready?" Molly asked happily, her friends nodded and they got everything set. "Time for the Home Alone fun." Adrien said cheerfully.

The four best friends split up into different places on the boardwalk then managed to Kevin's attention with cardboard cut out of a cute girl.

Kevin being the moron he is, completely fell for the trick since he thought it was a real girl as Molly projected her voice to talk to him.

Once Kevin was close enough, Mira let loose the pink paint which covered Kevin from head to toe. "What the heck!" Kevin shouted in surprise.

Adrien dumped the glitter all over Kevin as Felix tied the blue ribbons all around Kevin and Molly let the glue pour all over Kevin's body.

Mira then turned on the fan as the feathers flew and stuck themselves to Kevin. "Why did you twerps do that?!" Kevin asked in anger.

"That was for messing with our friends!" Felix replied with a sneer, the gem who had witnessed the whole scene smiled at their human teachers.

Kevin stormed off since he was embarrassed as the four best friends laughed at him. "That was fun!" Molly said as she laughed, her friends agreed.

Adrien then thought of something else that's fun and it was something that they hadn't done for a long time. "Street dancing?" Adrien suggested.

Molly, Mirabelle and Felix agreed to do some street dancing and the gems around them were wondering what that was so the four showed them.

[Play Land of a Thousand Dances from FernGully the Last Rainforest]

[**Adrien**]

_Come on everybody! Gather 'round!_

_I want all ya'll to sing this song with me_

_Na na-na-na-na na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na_

_I need somebody to help me (come on!)_

_Na na-na-na-na na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na_

_Woo!_

_Got to know how to pony_

_Like Bony Maronie_

_The Hot Potato, do the alligator_

_Put your hand on your hips, yeah_

_Let your backbone slip_

_Do the Watusi_

_Like my little Lucy_

_Come on! Uh!_

_Let's all feel good!_

_Come on ya'll, gather round!_

_Come on!_

_Na na-na-na-na na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na_

_Na na-na-na-na na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Let's all feel good, yeah!_

_Like I knew it would, uh!_

_Feel alright-uh!_

_You know we're down in a habit_

_With long tall Sally_

_Twistin' with Lucy_

_Doin' the Watusi_

_Roll over on your back, yeah!_

_I like it like that_

_Will you do the Jerk, uh!_

_And then watch me, watch me, watch me work!_

_Aah, do it_

_Aah, do it_

_Aah, do it_

_Do it_

_Aah, do it_

_Aah, do it_

_Aaaah hey!_

_Aah, do it!_

At the end of the song, all the gems were cheering for their dance teachers. "Thank you!" The four said with smiles, they were happy to have entertained their students.

"We did good today." Molly said happily, her friends couldn't have agreed more. "I'm just hoping Kevin will stay away from the gems." Mira said with a frown, she hated Kevin.

"I bet he will because if not then the 'Chaos Kids' will strike back!" Felix responded with a smirk, he was hoping to mess with Kevin as pay back for treating everyone badly.

"We'll handle Kevin every time he tries to be mean to our friends." Adrien chimed in, he wanted to mess with Kevin again but also wanted to protect their students from him.

The four best friends watched as their students tried adding different dances into their own versions of freestyle while they encouraged the gems to do their best like always.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	10. Bluebird!

Today Steven is at Little Homeworld working on a commercial to invite all gems to earth for Little Homeschool.

"It's looking good." Steven said with a smile, he and some of the gems were watching it. "It looks great!" Molly said with a smirk.

Steven and the gems jumped in surprise. "Where'd you come from?" Peridot asked her, Mira, Adrien and Felix came up beside Molly.

"We just came back from the woods." Felix told her, Steven went to get his juice. "Steven you look nice today." Peridot told Steven.

Steven thanked her but was confused as to why she said that. "Why do you have a note on your back?" Mira asked her brother in confusion.

"I didn't put that on my back." Steven replied to his sister, he took a sip of his juice but spit it back out. "Tomato juice?" Steven said in confusion.

"Don't you like tomato juice?" Adrien asked Steven, he and his friends were wondering what was happening. "I do but not like this." Steven responded.

Things became even stranger when the five hybrids saw toilet paper on top of Steven's car. "The cars been tp'ed." Steven said in shock, he was upset.

"Not exactly." Mira replied to him, they all went back to the beach house and saw tons of gems. "Must've gotten a new arrival." Felix commented.

Once inside, the five were greeted by a little blue and red spotted fusion that was extremely familiar. "Welcome back you lot." The fusion said happily.

"Who're you?" Molly asked her, the fusion giggled. "I'm Bluebird Azurite but call me Bluebird for short." Bluebird answered Molly, Steven was worried.

"Could you excuse us, please?" Steven asked Bluebird, he pulled Mira, her friends and the gems into the bathroom while Greg was brushing his hair.

"What's the matter?" Adrien asked him, Steven turned on the shower. "I think Bluebird is a fusion of Aquamarine and Eyeball!" Steven shouted in worry.

"Dude, we know that." Molly said bluntly, everyone in the bathroom knew that. "But why is she here?" Steven asked them, Mira face-palmed at that.

"You literally invited all gems to come to earth." Pearl answered him, everyone had already agreed to give Bluebird a chance but Steven was still worried.

They left the bathroom as Bluebird handed Steven a drink but when he opened it, the soda exploded all over him. "My apologies." Bluebird said innocently.

"Nice one!" Mira, Molly, Adrien and Felix responded, they had a hard time stifling their laughter. "It's alright." Steven said through gritted teeth, he was trying.

Later that day, anytime Steven saw Bluebird near the gems, it looked like she was about to do something bad so he tried to warn them only to be corrected.

Steven saw Bluebird with Greg in the van watching horror movies along Mira and her friends but Bluebird looked scared as she clung to Mirabelle for comfort.

"Told you that we should've worked our way up on the movies." Mira told Bluebird, she really wished that she had listened to the young hybrid girl for once.

That night, Steven confided to the others about his worries. "Maybe she wants another chance." Felix told Steven, he was sure that Steven was overreacting.

Steven wasn't so sure which is why he had Greg spend the night in the beach house for safety since he didn't want his father to be left alone with Bluebird.

The next morning when Steven woke up, he didn't see Mira and her friends but he wasn't worried since he knew that they could take care of themselves.

Steven became worried when he heard Greg calling out for help so he race outside and saw Bluebird holding Greg by his hair as he was being dangled off the roof.

Bluebird unfused and revealed herself to be Aquamarine and Ruby. "We all knew that." Steven deadpanned, both gems were upset that it had been obvious.

While Ruby was distracted, Greg took her weapon and used it to cut his hair which led to Steven catching his father before he fell to his death then got mad.

Steven started to glow pink and he brought out his shield but before he could fight the two enemy gems, they started to fight each other as they argued.

The half diamond tried to talk to them about their plan but they fused again once they agreed that Steven's speeches are very annoying as he was.

Just then Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl came outside after seeing Greg inside the house crying. "So they're still evil?" Amethyst asked Steven, he told them yes.

So they fused into Alexandrite. "Uh-oh." Bluebird said in fear, Alexandrite crushed the smaller fusion so she would unfuse once more and it worked since they were dizzy.

"You haven't see the last of us and I'd be more worried about your sister." Aquamarine said to Steven, she and Ruby flew off leaving the others confused and worried.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Pearl asked her friends, they weren't sure until an explosion caught their attention. "That came from the woods!" Garnet shouted.

Steven and the gems fallowed the sounds of fighting. "Over there!" Amethyst told them, they saw Mira fighting another male gem. "Is that an Onyx?" Pearl asked herself.

"It's worse than that!" Adrien told her, Steven saw Adrien, Felix and Molly covered in injuries. "That's Akito...Mira's father." Felix added in, everyone was worried now.

"We have to help her!" Steven told them, he tried to get to Mira but was stopped. "She want's us to stay out of this." Molly said through gritted teeth, she was mad.

"She can't do this alone!" Garnet said in worry, she knew the outcome of this battle but still wanted to help. "This is my fight!" Mirabelle shouted, she dodged the attack.

Mira started to glow red a she held her sward up. "This time I'm going to end you!" Akito shouted in anger, he was very confident and cocky which isn't a good thing.

[Play She's got the Power from Sailor Moon]

[**Felix**]

_Oh, oh!_

_A crash of thunder_

_A brilliant flash of light_

_A battle has begun_

_And only one will win the fight_

_Danger in the air_

_Destroying everything in sight_

_The time has come to right the wrong_

_With Prism Power might!_

_She's got the power_

_Oh, She's got the power_

_She's got the power_

_Yeah, she's got the power_

_She's got the power_

_Oh, She's got the power_

_She's got the power_

_Oh, she's got the power!_

_A desperate struggle_

_The strongest takes it all_

_The battle rages on_

_Until the weakest finally fall_

_A vision fills her heart_

_And gives her strength that's pure and true_

_And when it seems that all is lost_

_She knows what she must do_

_She's got the power_

_Oh, she's got the power_

_She's got the power_

_Yeah, she's got the power_

_She's got the power_

_Oh, She's got the power_

_She's got the power_

_Oh, She's got the power!_

_Power, power!_

_Oh, oh!_

_Power, power!_

_She's got the power!_

_Oh, oh!_

_She's got the power_

_Oh, she's got the power..._

_Yeah, yeah!_

_A crash of thunder_

_A brilliant flash of light_

_A battle has begun_

_And only one will win the fight_

_Danger in the air_

_Destroying everything in sight_

_The time has come to right the wrong_

_With Prism Power might!_

_She's got the power_

_Oh, She's got the power_

_She's got the power_

_Yeah, She's got the power_

_A desperate struggle_

_The strongest take it all_

_The battle rages on_

_Until the weakest finally fall_

_A vision fills her heart_

_And gives her strength that's pure and true_

_And when it seems that all is lost_

_She knows what she must do_

_She's got the power_

_Oh, She's got the power_

_She's got the power_

_Yeah, She's got the power!_

_(P-p-power)_

_(She's got the power)_

_Yeah, yeah_

_(P-p-power)_

_(She's got the power)_

_Yeah..._

_She's got the power_

_Oh, She's got the power_

_She's got the power_

_Yeah, She's got the power_

_She's got the power_

_Oh, She's got the power_

_She's got the power_

_Oh, She's got the power!_

_She's got the power_

_Oh, She's got the power_

_She's got the power_

_Yeah, She's got the power_

_She's got the power_

_Oh, She's got the power_

_She's got the power_

_Yeah, She's got the power!_

At the end of the song and battle, Akito was laying on the ground. "Mirabelle won!" Steven shouted happily, he and the others were happy for her. "Hold up!" Mira called out.

Just then, a little gem parasite crawled out from Aktio's shirt. "What is that?!" Molly asked in disgust, Adrien caught it in a bubble. "It's a gem parasite." Pearl answered her.

"That thing was controlling you're Dad...wasn't it?" Felix asked Mira, she explained how the parasite made her father abusive. "So he wasn't himself." Amethyst stated.

Everyone then knew that Akito was just under the influence of the gem parasite but would be watching him to make sure that he didn't attack anyone once he woke up.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this story but Akito belongs to me, please review and no flames! **


	11. Forgiving Akito!

A few days have passed since Mirabelle's father Akito appeared in his daughter's favorite cartoon show.

When had Akito woken up, he had been taken to the mirror cavern and was horrified by what he'd seen in Mira's memories so he had a breakdown.

Akito's been going to see Greg and asking for advice on how to be 'a good father' but had very low confidence after all the abuse he did to Mira.

"I'm an evil human!" Akito said with a sniffle, Greg has been trying to help Akito but it was harder for him to forget the horrifying images he'd seen.

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl haven't really been helping the situation because they keep Mira away from her father even though she wants to talk to him.

Steven wasn't sure how to help Akito but thankfully, Molly and the twins knew what to do on how to help Mira's father and she had the same idea.

"Dad! C'mon!" Mira called to him, he walked almost robotically so Adrien and Felix pushed him. "Let's get going!" Molly said with a smile, she was excited.

"Where are we going?" Akito asked Mira, she smiled softly at him. "To the music studio." Mira answered, Akito was surprised but gave a small smile to her.

Mira and her friends knew that Akito had been apart of a famous band back in their world so they decided to take him to where he could feel safe.

Once they got to the music studio, the four kids dragged Akito inside and he was happy to be in a familiar place with tons of instruments to play.

"What should I play?" Akito asked them, Felix thought for a second. "Why not play your favorite song?" Felix asked him, Akito smiled happily.

[Play Zenzenzense English version from Your Name]

[**Akito**]

_At last, hello you've opened your eyes_

_But why won't you even look me in the eyes, what's wrong with you?_

_You angrily tell me that I'm late_

_Well, I'm sorry, but I did my best and running at my fastest pace_

_My heart overtook my body as it flew to find you in place_

_Seeing your hair flowing and your bright eyes glowing aches my very core_

_Wish I could breath in the same dimension, I don't want to let it go_

_Now that I am finally faced with the voice I've known for so long_

_I don't know what the words should be the very first I say to you_

_Back in the Zenzenzense 'til this day_

_Been looking everywhere for you_

_I followed the sound of your innocent laughter_

_And it guided me in the right way_

_Even if every piece of you disappeared_

_And if it scattered everywhere_

_No, I wouldn't waver, I would start back at one_

_Look for you all over again_

_Or maybe instead I'll take the whole universe_

_Right back to zero again_

_(music)_

_Where should I start? How should I explain?_

_Wanna tell you everything that happened while you were in a long long dream_

_I flew through dozens of skies_

_To tell you adventures I've been through hundreds of millions light years' worth_

_But now I'm finally here, finally seeing you reflected in my eyes_

_I just want to know you, play around and show you who it is that you can be_

_I just want to love you, every fragment of you right down to the pain you feel_

_Now, that we have finally met at many galaxies' end_

_I don't know how to hold your hand so that I don't break it_

_Back in the Zenzenzense 'til this day_

_Been looking everywhere for you_

_Oh, I let the sound of your unfettered voice_

_And the shedding of tears lead me this way_

_So tell me, who will ever gonna stop us_

_On this the eve of our revolution_

_No more hesitation, I will put up a flag_

_To stake my claim on your heart tonight_

_'Cause you took away from me the will to give up_

_So clearly and awkwardly_

_I wonder if we can push our way through_

_The countless barriers that's waiting in the future just beyond our view_

_Side by side, no way we can lose_

_We'll beat destiny at it's own game and make it follow our own rules_

_And there isn't any weapon besides you that I need to use_

_Zenzenzense 'til this day_

_Been looking everywhere for you_

_I followed the sound of your innocent laughter_

_And it guided me in the right way_

_Even if every piece of you disappeared_

_And if it scattered everywhere_

_No, I wouldn't waver, I would start back at one_

_Look for you all over again_

_For millions of light years yet to come with a verse_

_On my lips that will never end!_

At the end of the song, Akito smiled at the memory of hearing this song since it reminded him just how much he loved his wife and daughter before the parasite had taken over.

"That was awesome!" Mira cheered happily, she and her friends clapped for Akito. "Thanks." Aktio replied softly, he was still worried that he might hurt Mira or her friends again.

The four kids knew what the man was thinking. "We forgive you!" They shouted with smiles, this startled Akito who couldn't believe what he had just heard the four kids say.

"Do you really?" Akito asked with hope, he wanted so badly to make up for his mistakes. "Daddy...we do forgive you since it wasn't really your fault." Mira said gently.

Tears of joy and happiness shown in Akito's eyes as he gently and tenderly hugged his beloved daughter. "So sweet." Adrien cooed, the father and daughter laughed at that.

Everyone was happy that a broken family had been repaired and that it had only grown during that time it was apart but it was this reason that Akito was ready to embrace it.

With Mira and her friends by his side, Akito felt like he could take on the future while finally being the father that was suppose to be as he had promised Juliet before she left.

Nothing would stand in Akito's way of being the best father for his daughter and her best friends since they are Mira's family which meant that they are his family as well.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter and it's from an anime movie called 'Your Name' I highly recommend watching it.**

**Please review and no flames!**


	12. A Very Special Episode!

Today Rainbow Quartz 2.O is playing with Onion at his house since it's what he wanted.

"This such fun but it's a shame that Mira couldn't come and play." Rainbow said with a sigh, Onion didn't seem upset that Mira isn't with them.

Before Pearl and Steven fused, they thought that it'd be a good idea for Mira and her friends to stay with Akito as he didn't want to be alone.

Steven, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl had gotten used to the fact that Akito had been under the control of a gem parasite and didn't mean to abuse Mira.

"Now then, what should we do next?" Rainbow asked Onion, he got some paper and crayons. "What a good idea." Rainbow responded happily.

Just then, Steven's phone rang so he and Pearl unfused. "Hey Garnet, what's up?" Steven asked her, Garnet reminded him about the safety lecture.

"I totally forgot about that!" Steven replied with a sigh, he didn't know what to do. "I'll just call Mira and ask her for help." Garnet told Steven.

But Steven insisted that he would be over shortly to fuse into Sunstone and they could give their lecture so Mira didn't need to help them.

Pearl decided to stay with Onion so she could play with him. "If he loves Rainbow 2.O then he'll love playing with me." Pearl said with a smile.

Once Steven made it to where Garnet and their students were, they fused into Sunstone. "Who's ready to learn about safety?" Sunstone asked happily.

During the lecture, Pearl called to ask for help because Onion was starting to get upset that Rainbow 2.O wasn't around to play with him like he wanted.

"I'll call Mira for help." Pearl said nervously, but like before, Steven didn't want to ruin family time for Mira, her friends and Akito so he went back to Pearl.

When Steven got back to Onion's house, he and Pearl went to look for Onion but it was rather hard since all the light's in the house were off for some reason.

They went to the kitchen and found the smaller boy climbing up the refrigerator so Steven and Pearl quickly fused back into Rainbow 2.O to stop him.

"I do believe that it's time to clean up." Rainbow told Onion, it looked like Onion didn't understand so Rainbow brought his umbrella to help out.

[**Rainbow 2.O sings**]

_Stick by stick_

_The little blackbird builds a nest_

_A mess to some_

_But the little blackbird isn't stressed_

_Stick by stick_

_The little blackbird builds a nest_

_And then he naps, 'cause even blackbirds need to rest!_

_The fun won't stop if you have a friend around_

_The fun won't stop if you have a friend around_

_And when you laugh it is my favorite sound_

_And that's what life is all about!_

[**Spoken**]

_What the-?!_

_Next time, wash your dishes!_

_Can you...please explain what this is...?_

_Alright, thank you for the kisses_

_I'm gonna need like...5 minutes_

At the end of the song, Onion's room was cleaned and he was having a lot of fun with Rainbow but when Garnet called again, Steven stopped her from calling Mira and went back to her.

But the problem was that Steven was starting to get tried of running back and forth so he and Pearl took Onion back over to the lighthouse for the safety lecture but Garnet was against it.

Steven told her that it would be a good thing for Onion to learn about safety but sadly, Onion started to play a leaf whistle and walked off with the gem students following him around.

This made Steven, Garnet and Pearl chase after them all over town until the headed for a cliff and while Onion stopped, the gems fell off it as Pearl and Garnet argued about how to save them.

"I need Steven!" Amethyst told them, Steven asked her what was wrong. "I haven't seen you in like eleven minutes!" Amethyst said with a whine, Steven collapsed to the ground.

He was so exhausted from straining his body and powers that he couldn't move. "I told you guys to call me if you needed help!" Mira said with scolding voice, they looked down in shame.

They saw that their students were fine since Mira, Molly, Adrien, Felix and Akito had caught them using a safety net but they were still sorry for not calling Mira to help them out.

Steven explained how he didn't want to ruin family time between the five of them but this caused Mira to scold him for pushing himself too hard just to help his friends today.

A few minutes later, everyone saw that this was a safety commercial that Steven and Garnet as Sunstone had planned for all the gems so they'd be careful and take care of themselves.

"This was some crazy day." Akito said softly, he was watching the sunset with Mira. "It sure was but it's always a crazy day." Mira replied with a laugh, they were happy right now.

They father and daughter sat in silence but Mira knew that her Dad was still feeling guilty about what happened in the past so she knew what to do to cheer him up like always.

[Play Across the sea from Mako Mermaids]

[**Mirabelle**]

_Though I'm far away,_

_Across the sea,_

_This moon keeps haunting me..._

_As I spread my wings,_

_And soar above,_

_It's you, you're guiding me..._

_And the morning sun,_

_Still shines on me,_

_I feel your power too..._

_And the passing tide,_

_In paradise,_

_As we stand beneath this full moon..._

Akito was quiet but then he smiled and hugged his daughter. "I've heard you sing that before." Akito commented, he didn't understand why Mira had sung that song until now.

"It was for both you and mom because I love you guys." Mira replied with a smile, Akito then realized that it was that song she'd sing after he hurt her night after night in the past.

"I-I'm so s-sorry!" Akito said with a sob, Mira hugged her father and whispered words of comfort. "You didn't mean for it to happen." Mira whispered softly, it was the truth after all.

Once Akito calmed down enough the father-daughter duo went inside and had supper as they laughed or talked with the others before they all retried for the night with good dreams.

**New chapter done! I don't own either songs in this chapter, the first is from the episode, please review and no flames! **


	13. Father-Daughter Time!

Today Mirabelle is spending time with Akito so he can really get to know his daughter's likes and dislikes.

So Molly suggested that they go to FunLand for the morning and then do something fun in the afternoon like see a movie or go for lunch.

Akito did as Molly suggested and took Mira to FunLand where they went tons of rides, played games and won lots of prizes which was fun.

"So...other then playing pranks, what else do you like to do?" Akito asked Mira, she smiled. "I love singing and dancing." Mira answered him.

That was something Akito knew by heart but loved that his daughter was sharing her hobbies with him because he didn't know much about her.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Akito asked with a teasing smile, Mira choked on her drink. "N-no! I don't have a boyfriend." Mira said with a cough.

Mira explained that the boys at her old school thought that she was insane with the exception of Adrien and Felix who are like brothers to her.

Akito and Mira reached the movie theater then decided to watch a new anime movie called 'Weathering With You' and they loved it so much.

After the movie, the duo went to the music studio so Mira could play a song for her Dad since today was the perfect day to Akito to hear it.

[Play Daddy's Girl from Sailor Moon]

[**Mirabelle**]

_From pigtails to perfume_

_I'm growing up so soon_

_Going to parties_

_I love having my own room_

_Don't spend as much time at home now_

_There's so much to do_

_But I know, it's true_

_I'll always be Daddy's Girl_

_Out in the great big world_

_He's taught me what's right from wrong_

_I feel so strong_

_I'll always be Daddy's Girl_

_I fill up my dairy_

_With all my dreams and hopes_

_The future keeps changing_

_Like a rainbow kaleidoscope_

_A special boy waits just for me, but_

_Even though he's nice_

_I know, inside_

_I'll always be Daddy's Girl_

_Out in the great big world_

_He's taught me to believe in me_

_And I'll succeed_

_I'll always be Daddy's Girl_

_Soon I'm gonna be all on my own_

_I feel 10 feet tall_

_I'm not that little girl anymore_

_I can do it all_

_I'll always be Daddy's Girl_

_Out in the great big world_

_He's taught me what's right from wrong_

_I feel so strong_

_I'll always be Daddy's Girl_

_The greatest gift in the world_

_Is being Daddy's Girl_

_He's given me the perfect start_

_Right from the heart_

_I'll always be Daddy's Girl_

_I'll always be Daddy's Girl_

_I'll always be Daddy's Girl_

_Daddy's Girl!_

At the end of the song, Mira saw that her father was crying happy tears before he started hugging her. _"Oh Daddy." _Mira thought with a smile, she hugged him back with lots love.

"Thank you." Akito said softly, he truly loved his daughter even when that parasite was controlling him. "You're welcome." Mira replied softly, they stayed like that for a few moments.

Once they let go, both their stomachs growled. "Time for supper!" Akito and Mira said with a laugh, they went to the Fish-Stew Pizza and got a large cheese pizza with some soda.

The duo talked about things that had been happening to the other after the events that led up to them meeting again including the false memories that Mira got when she first woke up.

Akito and Mira would laugh about the funnier episodes of 'Steven Universe' like the crossover episode with Uncle Grandpa, they loved that Pearl had lost her mind during that episode.

The father-daughter duo were having the time of their lives just getting to know each other and hoped that no matter what happens in the future, they'd make more fun memories.

Soon, Mira fell asleep so Akito gave her a piggyback ride back to the beach house then he put Mira in her bed so she could sleep, Akito went to his room and went to bed as well.

Today had been the best day for the father-daughter duo and they hoped that soon, they along with everyone else could have a fun family filled day just to catch up with each other.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter and Weathering With You is a real movie by Makoto Shinkai, please review and no flames! **


	14. Snow Day!

Mirabelle was sleeping peacefully when she heard the alarm on Steven's phone go off from his room.

The alarm woke up her sleepy brother. "Let's see what I've got to do today." Steven mumbled to himself, Mira groaned then hid under her covers.

"Sis? Time to get up." Steven told Mira, she didn't want to leave her warm bed. "I don't have classes today due to the snow." Mira replied to him.

"I've got some things that I need to get and it would be nice if you helped me." Steven said nicely, Mira grumbled but got up to take a shower.

Once the twins were dressed, Steven made himself a healthy breakfast shake while Mira got poptarts. "I can make breakfast." Pearl told them.

Steven politely declined since he wanted his shake. "Why're you taking the car?" Amethyst asked Mira, she was confused. "Errands." Mira replied to her.

Garnet wanted then five of them to go to Little Homeschool together but Steven who was in layers of winter clothes didn't need them to come.

"Pearl, we're not little anymore so we don't need layers." Mira deadpanned, she didn't want the gems to fuss over her and Steven like this.

The twins left the house and come back a few hours later with bags in hand. "Welcome back." Molly said happily, she was by the fireplace.

Mira took off her jacket and bolted over to Molly so they could sit together and talk. "Where are the boys?" Mira asked Molly, she shrugged as her answer.

Molly knew that Akito was in his room asleep but she didn't know where Adrien and Felix were at until they came inside the house using the warp pad.

From the looks on the boys face's, the girls knew that they wanted to hang out tomorrow since the snow was going to pile up overnight tonight.

The four glanced back and saw the gem's dejected looks since Steven didn't want to eat the pepperoni pizza or watch the puppy copter movie with them.

"We should get to bed." Felix whispered to his friends, they went to their rooms then snuggled under their covers and fell into a peaceful dreamland.

The next morning, Steven woke up to his phone's alarm and got ready for the day. "You're up already?" Steven asked Mira and her friends, he was surprised.

"We've been up for a while." Adrien answered him, Steven didn't seem to notice that Mira was dressed as Ladybug while Felix was dressed as Cat Noir.

Akito was next to them and was dressed as Santa Claws from the Christmas episode of the t.v. show Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

The gems came in and tried to tell Steven that classes were canceled because of how much snow had piled up outside but he didn't listen and got covered in snow.

Steven finally got the message and decided to try and get some work done only to be interrupted by Amethyst who wanted to play Steven tag like they use to.

Garnet had joined the game and when Pearl came back inside, she too had joined the game which led to Steven being chased by three gem Steven's inside.

Outside the house, Steven thought that he'd gotten away but the gems fused while still looking like Steven until he jumped up to the lighthouse but he got tagged.

Turns out that Garnet had unfused into Ruby and Sapphire but it was the latter who had tagged Steven. "Why're you guys doing this?" Steven asked them in annoyance.

"We just wanted to spend time with you." Pearl answered him, Steven got the message loud and clear. "I'm sorry for not hanging out with you guys." Steven responded.

Ruby and Sapphire fused back into Garnet and the four hugged. "Where's Mira and the others?" Amethyst asked Steven, he looked down and saw Mira by the house.

[Play The Boy That I Secretly Love from Miraculous Ladybug]

[**Mirabelle**]

_There is only one thing this kind of damage can bring:_

_Cat Noir's Cataclysm, am I right?_

_And look this gift wrap too, it's an important clue_

_It's from my present to Adrien tonight._

_Adrien disappears and Cat Noir steps in,_

_He must be working to protect him._

_My only explanation, my speculation,_

_Is that some super villain is after Adrien!_

_It's a good thing I'm here, I'll protect him without fear,_

_This boy that I secretly love._

_And with all of my might, I'll save you tonight!_

_You're the boy that I secretly love._

_If you never know it's true, I'll be there for you,_

_You're the boy that I secretly love._

_But what would you do, if you knew what's true?_

_That's why I so secretly love you._

At the end of the song, Mira went to search for Adrien who had 'disappeared' while Steven who was now in warms clothes watched the live show with the gems from the house.

Steven and the gems were surprised to see Akito play the akumatized villain but they knew that it was just part of the episode which Molly was the director for today.

Once the live show was done with, everyone went back inside to warm up since Pearl had made hot chocolate for the five kids to drink and Akito got himself a cup to drink.

Everyone was having fun just catching up and laughing about things that had confused their students at the school or even around the town just weeks before today.

Mira smiled since she was happy to have made another fun memory and that Steven finally hung out with the gems again just like they use to do when he was little.

The next day, Steven and the gems took the car to Little Homeworld while Akito, Mira, Molly, Adrien and Felix took the warp pad since they wanted to be together.

Everything was right with the family once again and it was all thanks to a snow day so Steven and the gems could strengthen their bond since it had weakened a little bit.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song or the scene from Miraculous Ladybug, please review and no flames! **


	15. Best Friends Fight!

Today Steven, Mirabelle and her friends were going to visit Spinel and the Diamonds on Homeworld.

But Mira, Molly, Adrien and Felix have been arguing for a week straight since Molly and the twins are upset that Mira refuses to heal her scars.

Once the five made it to the thrown room, the Diamonds and Spinel saw the four fighting. "Just heal your scars already!" Felix shouted angrily.

"I said no!" Mira shouted back, she was getting annoyed because they won't leave her alone. "But you need to!" Adrien pleaded to her.

"Why won't you use your powers?" Molly asked Mira, Adrien and Molly just wanted to know why Mira refused to heal her own injuries with her powers.

Felix on the other hand just outright told Mira to use her powers but was becoming frustrated because she keeps refusing to heal herself.

"What're they fighting about?" Blue Diamond asked Steven, he got them up to speed on everything's that happened on earth after they visited them.

The Diamonds and Spinel were shocked and upset to hear that Mira had been abused by her father but more so worried that she won't heal herself.

"Heal your injuries now!" Felix shouted at Mira, she became so angry that black rocks started to appear. "I. SAID. NO!" Mira shouted in anger.

The black rocks started to grow and hit Felix which sent flying. "FELIX!" Adrien shouted in worry, Mira became upset that she had attacked her friend.

Mira ran out of the room. "MIRABELLE!" Molly called to her, she ran after her best friend and realized why Mira refused to heal her injuries when she could.

_"It's because those scars remind her of the life she had lived even though she wasn't fully happy!" _Molly thought worriedly, she knew what to do right now.

"Mirabelle! Wait!" Molly called out to her, Mira didn't stop. "MIRA!" Molly shouted urgently, this time Mira did stop but she didn't turn around to face Molly.

[Play Crossing The Line from Tangled: The Series]

[**Molly**]

_This has to stop now_

_Whatever it is that you're going through_

_We'll fix together, me and you_

_Just like we've always done_

[**Mirabelle**]

_No! This has to now_

_This thing where you think that you've been my friend_

_And don't even hear how you condescend_

_The way you've always done_

[**Molly and Mirabelle**]

_Mirabelle, listen (I'm listening)_

_I know it isn't true (Isn't it?)_

_Just look into my eyes now (Well?)_

_I know you feel it too (Perhaps I do)_

_Mirabelle, listen (I'm listening)_

_I swear it's not too late_

_So before another line get's crossed_

_And everything we've had is lost_

_Just...wait_

[**Mirabelle**]

_Wait?_

_No, I won't wait_

[**Molly Speaking**]

_Mira!_

_(Music)_

[**Mirabelle**]

_There's a line between the winners and the losers_

_There's a line between the chosen and the rest_

_And I've done the best I could_

_But I've always known just where we stood_

_Me here with the luckless_

_You there with the blessed_

_And the line between the beggar's and the choosers_

_Is a line you've never let me quite ignore_

_How I've tried to jump that great divide_

_But I've never got the chances you were given_

_You don't know how much I've been denied_

_Well, I'm not being patient anymore_

_I'm crossing the line!_

_And I'm done holding back_

_So look out, clear the track_

_It's my turn!_

_I'm taking what's mine!_

_Every drop, every smidge_

_If I'm burning a bridge_

_Let it burn_

_But I'm crossing the line!_

_And for us, if we're over_

_That's fine_

[**Molly Speaking**]

_Mirabelle! Wait!_

[**Mirabelle**]

_I'm crossing the line!_

At the end of the song, the black rocks vanished so Steven and the others were able to catch up to the girls. "Feel better now?" Molly asked Mira, she was exhausted but felt better.

"Much better now." Mira replied tiredly, Felix and Adrien smiled at them. "We finally understand why you won't heal yourself." Felix told Mira, she smiled at him but winced.

"I'm really sorry for hurting you." Mira apologized, Felix waved it off but Mira healed him anyway. "I also understand that you three just want to help." Mira said softly.

The four friends decided that it was best to use Pink's fountain to help heal the injuries that Mira has on her body since it'd be easier than using her own powers on herself.

So everyone went to Pink Diamond's fountain back on earth. "This is where it was?" Yellow Diamond asked in awe, Spinel looked at the statue of Pink's other form Rose Quartz.

Molly, Adrien and Felix told the Diamonds that they along with Mira and her father were from another world and that Akito had been under the control of a gem parasite back then.

"So...he hadn't meant to abuse Mirabelle?" White Diamond asked them, Molly told her that she was right. "He's doing much better now." Steven added in, they were happy.

A gentle red glow caught everyone's attention as they looked at Mira, the water had healed her injuries. "That feels way better!" Mira said with a smile, her friends cheered.

"You don't look so pale anymore either." Adrien said happily, the four best friends hugged as Steven, Spinel and the Diamonds watched them with smiles on their faces.

So for the rest of the day, the five hybrids spent the day hanging out with Spinel and the Diamonds on Homeworld just catching up, playing or talking about everything that's happened.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter and I switched Cassandra's name with Mirabelle's name, please review and no flames! **


	16. Why So Blue?

Lapis, Steven, Mira, Molly, Adrien and Felix are all going to different planet due to some rumors.

"So these rumors are about two gems causing trouble?" Molly asked Mira, she shrugged. "I doubt they're causing that much trouble." Mira replied to her.

Once they got to the planet, the six saw just how beautiful it was. "Whoa..." Everyone said in awe, it looked a little bit similar to their planet earth.

A little planet creature came to them. "It's so cute." Lapis said with a coo, the little planet creature's bloomed into a beautiful unknown flower.

"Now where are those gems?" Adrien asked the others, just then the ground started to rumble. "I'd say they're close." Felix responded to his brother.

The six ran to where a cliff was and saw two Lapis Lazuli's. "I think we're in trouble." Molly told her friends, the Lapis's saw them standing on the cliff.

"What're you doing here?" Mean Lapis asked them, she and her friend told Lapis that they didn't need help. "I'm not here to help you." Lapis replied to her.

"How come you're terraforming this planet?" Steven asked in confusion, they looked at him in confusion. "That's our job." Nice Lapis answered Steven.

"But you don't have to terraform anything anymore." Lapis stated, her fellow Lapis Lazuli's knew that. "We want to do this." Mean Lapis said with a smirk.

"Group huddle." Adrien told his friends, they excused themselves then went to talk. "How do we stop them?" Mira asked Lapis and Steven, she wasn't sure how.

The six friends decided to show the Lapis Lazuli's the beauty of the planet in hopes of getting them to stop trying to terraform the place like they want to do.

Lapis and Steven showed them that they could use their powers to make art or meep morps as Peridot and Lapis call it since it's tons of fun but that didn't work.

Mira, Molly and the twins decided to show them that dancing is a way to help express yourself and while Nice Lapis liked it Mean Lapis didn't want to dance.

So Lapis had one more tactic to use which was singing so she looked at Mira who got the message and chose the right type of music to help her out with this.

[**Lapis Lazuli**]

_Ooh, why so blue?_

_So many shades of sorrow got mixed into my hue_

_And each new moment just astounds me_

_So much I wanna do!_

_I finally feel my colors shining through!_

_I'm tried of the fighting_

_I'm tried of the blame_

_That mirror was a prison_

_And fusion was the same!_

_What's with these new sensations_

_That suddenly appear?_

_Deep as the roaring ocean_

_Free as the atmosphere!_

_Ooh, why so blue?_

_So many different reasons, but are they really true?_

_I wanna keep on going, wanna be right here with you_

_I'd love to see your colors shining through_

_I'd love to see your colors shining through._

At the end of the song, Lapis looked at her friends who smiled at her but sadly, her song didn't get through to her fellow Lapis Lazuli's since they still wanted to do their job.

"We have to stop them!" Mira shouted out, she dodged a blast of water aimed at her. "How? We can't get close to them!" Felix called back to her, he shielded himself and Adrien.

"Leave this to me." Lapis told her friends, she started to fight her fellow Lapis Lazuli's but they used the same moves against her. "That won't work! Molly shouted in worry.

Lapis ignored her in favor of stopping the other two. "You really should listen to your friends!" Mean Lapis cackled, Nice Lapis looked like she wanted to stop but couldn't.

Just then, Lapis used the powers to make a giant water version of herself and was about to use it on the other two when Lapis caught sight of her friends then stopped herself.

All three Lapis Lazuli's landed beside the five hybrids. "That was amazing!" Mean Lapis praised, she wanted to learn more tricks but Lapis told them that they aren't worth it.

"If you want to learn then come to Little Homeschool." Steven told them, he and the others followed Lapis back to the warp pad then headed back to earth to talk more.

"I'm proud of you for stopping the fight." Mira said with a smile, Lapis blushed a little. "Fighting wouldn't get us anywhere." Lapis replied softly, that was the truth for sure.

"Those two really should come here for school since it'd help 'em." Molly said with a sigh, just then the warp pad glowed so the six friends moved away from it.

"Is this that school you were talking about?" Nice Lapis asked bashfully, the six friends smiled at her. "Welcome to Little Homeschool!" They said happily, Nice Lapis

With a new student soon to be enrolled into her classes, Mira and her friends hoped that someday the other Lapis Lazuli would come to the school seeking help and guidance.

But for now that could wait since it had been a long day and all the six now seven friends wanted to do was stargaze so that's exactly what they did for a few hours of the night.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	17. Midnight Party!

Mirabelle and her friends had noticed that their students from Little Homeschool have been stressed out.

With graduation only weeks away, it'd make sense for that to happen so they decided to help the students relax with a party at midnight.

The party was also a surprise so the four best friends kept it secret but told Akito about it so he could help with the music and lighting.

"I'm so pumped for this!" Molly squealed excitedly, she and the others were at the old where house where Sour Cream held his raves.

"All of us are and we're going help our students." Mira replied with a smile, she was excited for the dance they had chosen to do tonight.

"Music and lighting along with the effects are ready." Akito told the kids, he was happy to be able to help the kids out with this idea of there's.

Soon the where house looked completely different but in a good way since it goes with the theme that had been chosen for the night.

"We told Pearl that everyone from Little Homeschool is to come to this building at midnight!" Adrien said happily, Felix was smirking at his twin.

Everyone was pumped for tonight that the five of them could hardly wait. "Why'd we leave Steven out of the loop?" Akito asked Mira, she sighed.

"He's not very good at keeping secrets." Mira responded, her friends could back her up on that. "He would've told everyone." Molly added in.

"Let's get ready for tonight!" Felix told his friends, the five left to go get changed into the outfits they'd be wearing for the night and performance.

A few hours later, it was midnight and the gems were a little nervous about being out this late especially with the fog that filled the storage building.

What the gems and Steven didn't know was that the fog was coming from a fog machine that Akito had set up. "Welcome!" Akito greeted happily.

"What's going on?" Rhodinite asked worriedly, Akito didn't answer as he went to the DJ booth and started to turn on the music to play for the night.

A special effect of a zombie had turned on and scared the gem students and before anything could be done, Adrien and Felix came out of the fog.

[Play BAMM from Disney Z-O-M-B-I-E-S]

[**Adrien and Felix**]

_Welcome to Zombieland it's a party go 'head_

_Everybody dance do the draggy leg_

_Yeah you surely can be apart of the team,_

_Gotta wave the flag_

_Let your freak flag fly, gotta stare_

_When we pass by_

_Not your average guy but you know I'm fly_

_So alive just on a different side_

_Look in my eyes, we're the same but different_

_Just like you I got hopes and wishes_

_Itchin' to show the world what they're missing_

_It's our time, yeah, it's time to flip it_

_What_

[**Adrein**]

_I'm about to show you_

[**Molly**]

_What you gon' show me_

[**Felix**]

_Guess nobody told you_

[**Molly**]

_You ain't gotta tell me_

[**Adrein**]

_I'm about to put in work_

[**Molly**]

_Listen this is MY turf_

[**Chorus: Everyone**]

_BAMM! Oh man oh man I'm the man_

_Bet ya can't do it like I can_

_BAMM! Oh man oh man_

_You a fan understand this is Zombieland_

_BAMM! Oh man oh man I'm the man_

_Bet ya can't do it like I can_

_BAMM! Oh man oh man_

_I'm the man with a plan_

_Lemme do my dance_

_BAMM_

[**Felix**]

_You're in Zombieland (what)_

_I'm in Zombieland (what)_

_We're in Zombieland_

_Watch me do it like BAMM_

_BAMM_

[**Molly**]

_You're in Zombieland (what)_

_I'm in Zombieland (what)_

_We're in Zombieland_

[**Everyone**]

_Watch me do it like BAMM_

[**Molly**]

_Ready for action, yeah, we're 'bout to blow up_

_Party's going down but we're about to go up_

_We got your back no need to have worries_

[**Adrein**]

_Now we're all cool at first it was scurry_

_And we can do a lot with a little_

_Call on your friends when you're caught in the middle_

_And you should do the same like I do the same_

_You should be yourself it's the coolest thang_

[**Molly**]

_I'm about to show you_

[**Mirabelle**]

_What you gon' show me_

[**Molly**]

_Guess nobody told you_

[**Mirabelle**]

_Girl, you don't know me_

[**Molly**]

_I'm about to put in work_

[**Adrein and Felix**]

_Listen this is OUR turf_

[**Chorus: Felix**]

_You're in Zombieland (what)_

_I'm in Zombieland (what)_

_We're in Zombieland_

[**All**]

_Watch me do it like BAMM BAMM_

[**Mirabelle**]

_You're in Zombieland (what)_

_I'm in Zombieland (what)_

_We're in Zombieland_

[**Everyone**]

_Watch me do it like BAMM_

_Oh oh oh man oh man oh man, I'm the man_

_You just can't do it like I can I can_

_Oh oh oh man oh man oh man_

_I'm the man_

_You just can't do it like I can I can_

[**Chorus: Everyone**]

_You're in Zombieland (what)_

_I'm in Zombieland (what)_

_We're in Zombieland_

_Watch me do it like BAMM_

_You're in Zombieland (what)_

_I'm in Zombieland (what)_

_We're in Zombieland_

_Watch me do it like BAMM!_

At the end of the song, all the gems and Steven cheered then began to dance. "What's all this for?" Pearl asked Mira, she smiled back at her.

"It's stress release." Mira answered her, she, Akito, Molly and the twins were happy that they accomplished their mission in helping their students.

"With graduation only weeks away, we thought the students could use a break." Molly explained, Steven thought that was a great idea but was confused about one thing.

"Why didn't I know about this?" Steven asked them, Mira and her friends rolled their eyes. "Because you can't keep a secret!" They answered him, Steven knew that was true.

Everyone was happy to just kick back and relax since this party is for them, no one could deny that Mira and her friends knew how to throw an awesome party for stress release.

But all in all, everyone was just happy to have some fun before graduation because they needed this seeing as how they were worrying about their futures but they didn't have too.

Soon the sun started to come up so everyone went their separate ways and headed for home to get some much needed rest after partying all night long which was still fun.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	18. Little Graduation!

Today is the day that everyone has been waiting for, it's time for some of the gems to graduate.

So while Akito, Molly and the twins set things up on the beach, Steven and Mirabelle went to Lars's bakery to pick up the cake for tonight.

"...going to be great!" Mira said with a smile, she and Steven were so proud of their students. "I can't wait for tonight." Steven responded happily.

"Hey you two." Lars greeted them, the twins smiled at him. "We're here to pick up the cake." Mira told Lars, she was excited to see what it looked like.

As Lars gave them the cake, he told Steven and Mira that he planned to go back into space. "Why would you go back?" Steven asked Lars nervously.

"The Off-Colors and I want to teach other gems what we've learned." Lars explained to them, Mira smiled at that idea and thought it was a good one.

"Just be careful so you don't get hurt." Mira replied to him, Steven wasn't sure he liked the idea of Lars leaving earth after what had happened to him.

"Hey guys!" Sadie called out, Lars and the twins turned to face her. "Hey Sadie!" Lars and Mira greeted back, Steven smiled but was still worried.

Sadie and Lars talked about Sadie's new boyfriend named Shep but Mira noted the use of the terms 'they' and 'them' meaning Shep is gender-neutral.

Steven was looking upset so Mira got the cake and dragged her brother out of the bakery. "You okay?" Mira asked Steven, he said that he was fine.

But Mira didn't buy what he was selling so she decided to keep an eye on her twin for the rest of the day and until the graduation ceremony was over.

Later that night, it was time for the Off-Colors to graduate so Steven was giving a speech about their lives changing forever but he rambled a little.

"Graduates! It's time to move your tassels!" Mira said excitedly, she had to intervene when Steven started talking about how he'd still be in Beach City.

The Off-Colors moved their tassels to the left and everyone cheered for the graduating students and after that the party began which was suppose to be fun.

"What's with him?" Molly asked Mira, she and her friends were watching Steven. "I think he doesn't want things to change again." Mira replied with a sigh.

Molly, Adrien and Felix knew that Steven would most likely cause something to happen with his new powers so they agreed to help keep an eye on him.

Soon it was time for Sadie and Shep to perform their song and that meant Steven and Mira went on stage to introduce them even if they didn't have a name.

As they did their song, Lars told Steven that he was going to take off but a diamond appeared in front of Lars and stopped him. "What the?" Lars said in confusion.

More diamonds appeared and formed a barrier. "Steven! What're you doing?!" Felix asked him, everyone was trapped inside the barrier Steven had created.

"I don't want you to leave or for things to change!" Steven told everyone, he wanted everyone to stay together as much as he wanted Lars and Sadie to be together.

Sadie told him that she and Lars tried to reconnect as friends in private but they had changed over the years and they wanted to follow their dreams no matter what.

Steven didn't want to listen to what Shep had to say so Mira nodded to her friends and they got the message. "This ends now!" Adrien told Steven, they tackled him.

Mira glowed red and with a wave of her hands the barrier dispatched which set everyone free. "Why'd you do that?" Steven asked Mira, she glared angrily at Steven.

"WE NEED TO TALK! NOW!" Mira shouted at him, everyone but her friends were shocked to see the young girl this angry. "Now he's in for it." Akito sighed in worry.

Mira and her friends dragged Steven away from everyone so they could talk. "Why'd you three tackle me?" Steven asked them, he didn't get an answer from them.

Molly shook her head as Mira raised her hand 'SLAP!' Steven fell to the ground in shock. "You are so stupid!" Mira told Steven, he was hurt to hear that from Mira.

"We all know things have to change even if we don't like it." Mira said anger in her tone, Steven wasn't sure what she meant by that but then realized what she meant.

"Things change but sometimes we don't want them to." Adrien said sadly, he was thinking about what happened to Mira as were Felix and Molly, it hurt them a lot.

"How do you think we felt when we got that call about hearing that Mirabelle had died?" Felix asked Steven, he thought about it but didn't want to answer that.

"We thought that the adults were lying but when we saw the news report...and saw Mira's picture...that's when we knew that she was dead." Molly said with a sob.

"Think about the breakdown I had that day before we went to the mirror cavern, I didn't want to say good-bye to my best friends." Mira added in with a whimper.

Steven thought about how things had changed for these four and realized that he can't keep force everyone to stay together no matter how much he tried it.

"Point is, that things will change and we need to respect what our friends what to do with their lives." Mira told Steven, he knew that she was right about that.

So they went back to everyone then Steven apologized to everyone for trapping them in a barrier but everyone forgave him and the party was back on again.

[**Sadie**]

_When I was younger and I hated fun_

_I was always looking back on what I should have _

_Done_

_I used to live in fear_

_Of the terrible performances that brought me here_

_But_

_I'm looking forward, I'm looking forward_

_I'm looking forward now_

_It's hard to live your life in stride_

_When you feel the way I always used to feel inside_

_Now it's so easy that it's strange_

_I'm a person and the person that I am can change_

_So_

_I'm looking forward, I'm looking forward_

_I'm looking forward now_

_I'm looking forward, I'm looking forward_

_I'm looking forward now._

Steven had left the party but was listing to Sadie and Shep's cd with their songs on it as he drove out to the forest to think about how his life will change without his friends now.

While Mira, Molly, Adrien, Felix and Akito would still be there, Steven decided to learn from them because their lives had changed drastically after Mira came into this world.

Steven thought that by leaning on them for help would be a good idea but he also decided to quiet teaching at Little Homeschool so he wouldn't have to deal with that stress.

After thinking of his plans for his own future, Steven went back to the house and saw his friends asleep so he went up to his room to get some much needed rest himself.

Starting tomorrow, Steven's life would change once again but this time he'd be ready for it with the help of only five people that knew what it was like for their lives to change.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	19. Valentine's Day!

Love is in the air because today is Valentine's Day and everyone in town are really happy about it.

Mira and her friends had been teaching the gems in Little Homeschool all about this day for the past few weeks since they didn't know about it.

"The town will be having it's annual Valentine's Day Ball so we can spread the love throughout the day." Molly said with a smile, she's really happy.

"How do we do that?" Nice Lapis asked her, Molly explained that they can make cards in the shape of hearts or do something to show the love.

All the gems were getting excited and couldn't wait to spread the love to their friends or other gems on different planets so they got to work.

"Where's Steven?" Felix asked Mira, she smirked at him. "He's with Connie." Mira replied in a sing-song voice, her friends smirked back.

"They're going to be so lovey-dovey!" Molly cooed, she knew those two were meant to be. "No doubt they'll be kissing tonight." Adrien added in.

"Those two will glued at the hip." Felix chimed in, the four friends laughed at that. "We all know that's very true." Mira responded with a chuckle.

Soon, they went back into town so that way they could help getting the decorations set up along with the music which Molly and Mira would sing.

As Felix and Adrien went to talk to Akito, Molly and Mira started to talk. "So...we'll use this song to confess to them?" Mira asked her best girl friend.

"That's the plan and we'll wear our new dresses." Molly replied to Mira, the girls had crushes on the twins, for Molly it was Adrien and Mira liked Felix.

Both decided to use one of their favorite songs to help confess their feelings to the boys since they knew Adrien likes Molly and Felix likes Mirabelle.

"We'd better go get ready." Mira told Molly, they went back to the house and put on their red and white dresses with matching shoes for tonight.

Mira was wearing a sparkling short sleeved white dress while Molly wore a sparkling tank top red dress both wore flats so they could move around.

A few hours later, it was time for the Valentine's Day Ball and tons of gems showed up from Little Homeworld or HomeWorld came for the ball.

That meant White, Yellow and Blue Diamond along their Pearls and Spinel came to learn about Valentine's Day by experiencing it in person.

Everyone was having fun dancing or talking. "Ready?" Mira asked Molly, they both took a breath. "Ready." Molly responded, they started the music.

The gems and humans turned to the stage where the girls were but they were looking at Adrien and Felix who looked back at them in awe and love.

[Play Oh Starry Night from Sailor Moon]

[**Molly and Mirabelle**]

_I've waited all of my life_

_For the day when love appears_

_Like a fairy tale in days gone by_

_He will rescue me from my fears_

_And now I feel him standing close to me_

_And how can I tell him what he means to me_

_My heart stands still-has he come?_

_Oh starry night_

_Is this the moment I dream of?_

_Oh starry night_

_Tell me, is he my own true love?_

_(music)_

_Every night I think of him_

_Here in my lonely room_

_Waiting for my prince to come_

_Wondering if he'll be here soon_

_And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign_

_And I hope that he's heart longs for mine_

_He calls my name is he the one?_

_Oh starry night_

_Is this the moment I dream of?_

_Oh starry night_

_Tell me, is he my own true love?_

_Oh starry night_

_Is he the one I dream of?_

_Oh starry night_

_How will I know?_

_Will his love show?_

_Is he my own true love?_

At the of the song, Adrien and Molly were smiling at each other while Mira and Felix hugged. "I love you." Both couples told each other, everyone was happy for them so they cheered.

Mira looked at everyone while blushing but caught sight of the Diamonds slightly glaring at Felix. "We'd better be careful." Mira told Felix, he was confused until he turned around.

Once Felix saw the looks he was getting from the Diamonds, he turned back to Mira. "They have nothing to worry about." Felix responded nervously, Mira giggled at her boyfriend.

Akito went up to the four and glared but then smiled. "I approve." Akito told the boys, they were worried that he'd be the most upset by this but were happy that he wasn't mad.

Soon a different song came on so the two new couples went to dance while Akito danced with Blue Pearl and both were blushing since they were so close to each other at the time.

Mira was happy that her Dad was getting used to dancing with someone other then her mother and hoped to get a step-mother at some point so her father could be happy again.

"They make quiet the couple, don't they?" Mira asked her friends, they smiled at Akito and Blue Pearl. "Definitely." Molly, Adrien and Felix replied to her, they giggled at that.

Today was the best Valentine's Day anyone could ever hope to ask for since four best friends became more than that and now there was a new couple on the horizon for sure.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter and I decided to do an early Valentine's Day chapter, so happy V-Day everyone.**

**Please review and No flames! **


	20. Prickly Pair!

It's been weeks since Steven stopped being a teacher at Little Homeschool so he's started gardening.

Steven's filled the control room with tons of planets that he's grown however, Mira and her friends have been worried about him.

"Fertilizer delivery." Garnet told Steven, he turned to the gems with a smile. "Thanks Garnet." Steven replied, he set down the fertilizer in a corner.

"You've really taken to gardening." Pearl said happily, it was probably something Pink did before. "It's my new hobby." Steven told Pearl with a smile.

Steven told the gems all the names of his plants which were the names of his friends from town. "He's obsessed." Felix whispered to Mira, she sighed.

"What should we do?" Adrien asked her, Mira thought for a second. "I think my dear brother needs a reality check." Mira responded to him as she rolled her eyes.

The four planned away before noticing Steven reaching for a cactus plant after he healed himself. "Steven don't touch-" Molly started to say, too late.

Steven touched the cactus as he looked at Molly. "Why not?" Steven asked her, the plant started to move. "That's why!" Felix told him, Steven looked back.

The five hybrids watched as the plant turned to life. "Now you've done it." Adrien said with a sigh, he and the others face-palmed at the bad move.

"It's a cactus Steven!" Steven said in awe, Mira was really worried now. "I don't like this." Mira whispered to her friends, they decided to leave the room.

Steven kept talking to his cactus about the gems and the cactus started repeating everything that Steven said much to his surprise so he showed it to the gems.

The gems thought that Steven had control of his plant but Mira and her friends knew that this whole thing would go down south just like with the watermelon Stevens.

And that's exactly what had happened because the next day, Steven had gone to check on his cactus when he saw that it had grown a lot since yesterday.

What was even worse was that the cactus kept repeating all the things Steven had said about his friends. "Stop saying those things!" Steven shouted in anger.

Steven had no choice but to fight his own creation so that way the gems wouldn't find out about his true feelings. "MIRABELLE!" Steven called out to his sister.

Mira and the others raced into the house. "What did you do?!" Mira asked him, Steven told her that his plant had grown. "Fight now! Talk Later!" Molly told them.

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl came back to the house only to see the kids and Akito fighting the cactus so they went to help. "We're here!" Amethyst said to them.

The cactus kept saying the things that Steven had said. "Why's it being so specific?" Akito asked the kids, Steven finally talked about he didn't want things to change.

Steven managed to hit the cactus, slicing him a little but it didn't attack. "I think you got it to stop." Mira told her brother, he was confused until he understood.

The cactus took off and left town. "Steven, can you come with us for a bit?" Adrien asked him, Steven followed his friends to the old where house for something.

"What's all this?" Steven asked them, he didn't get an answer. "We think you need a reality check." Mira told him, she nodded to Molly who was on the drums.

[Play God Knows English version from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya]

[**Mirabelle**]

_Blazing on by,_

_There's nothing more that I can do._

_I'm sorry that I'll never be with you again._

_Even though my heavy heart is parched with pain,_

_I know somehow, your sorrows something I won't see._

_It's my life._

_I'm moving on and never going back there._

_But you just turn away and leave me on the lonely rail._

_God knows that I would follow you if that what is you wanted._

_Take me into all your darkest shadows,_

_And you'll see that I'm even stronger than you could know._

_God knows that I am standing here,_

_And you could disappear slipping right over the edge of the future._

_If I had my way, we'd be together forever._

_Eternally God Bless._

_(Music)_

_The way you're standing there,_

_I feel as though we're almost one again,_

_And yet, we're miles apart in time._

_Beneath the pale blue moon,_

_I see your eyes are glistening with so much loathe._

_It's tearing you apart to be here!_

_You know it._

_God knows that I would follow if that is what you wanted._

_Take me into all your darkest shadows,_

_And you'll see that I'm even stronger than you could know._

_God knows that I am standing here,_

_And you could disappear slipping right over the edge of the future._

_If I had my way, we'd be together forever._

_Eternally God Bless._

At the end of the song, a huge cheer erupted making Mira and her friends look up in shock since they'd drawn a crowd of gems. "This wasn't suppose to happen." Molly commented.

Mira and her friends looked at Steven who was smiling while crying. "I finally understand." Steven mouthed to them, they all smiled in relief since he got the message from them.

Steven finally understood that he needs to go with the flow even when things change or else he'll be left behind by everyone so he decided that he'd move on with his life.

Thankfully, his sister and her friends were willing to help him whenever things got tough but it also showed him that he's not alone since there are other who understand him.

Which Steven was very grateful for, since Mira, Felix, Molly, Adrien and Akito knew that things had to change and they knew how to cope with those changes better then he does.

So the six of them would work together and make sure that the changes weren't to painful since they knew that talking about the problem was better than hiding how they felt.

Steven finally knew that things would get better as along as he stuck with Mirabelle, Felix, Molly, Adrien and Akito since they knew how to follow the winds of change more then him.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter and until the next episodes happen, my story is complete for now.**

**Please review and no flames!**


	21. Felix vs Kevin!

The Diamonds are once again visiting but they were caught off guard by Felix's anger.

Everyone knows that Felix is one to hardly show his emotions so something must've happened to cause such fierce anger to come from him.

"What's wrong with him?" Yellow Diamond asked Mira, she sighed. "This older boy named Kevin ticked Felix off." Mira answered her, she was worried.

"About what?" Blue Diamond asked Molly, she explained that today is when everyone votes for the president of the party planning committee.

"Kevin thinks that he's going to win." Adrien added in, they watched as Felix paced. "But he's not going to win." Mira said with a smirk.

"How come?" White Diamond asked her, everyone turned to Mira. "I know how Felix can get people to vote for him." Mira responded to her.

Her tone caught everyone's attention. "We're listening." Steven told her, Mira whispered her plan to the others so they'd understand it.

"That's perfect!" Felix said with a smirk, they plan was to bring up the good points that a leader required and Kevin had none of the good points.

"We'd better get to the stage." Molly told everyone, the Diamonds went with since they wanted to see what the four hybrids had in mind.

"There's Kevin." Adrien told the Diamonds, they saw a human with a smug look on his face. "I get why you don't like him." Yellow Diamond replied.

Not even the Diamonds, themselves liked the boy. "Let's get ready." Mira told her friends, Felix went to his podium while Molly and Mira were next to him.

Adrien went in between the podiums since Sour Cream was letting him use his DJ equipment for the music and he was happy with his part in the plan.

"You're going down!" Kevin said to Felix, he didn't respond to the jerk. "We'll see about that!" Mira responded for Felix, she was so ticked off with Kevin.

Adrein looked at the crowd of humans and gems then smiled as he started the music which had caught everyone off guard that included Kevin as well.

[Play I'm Winning from Zombies 2]

[**Kevin**]

_Ha ha! It is my mission_

[**Aceys**]

_We got a goal in mind_

[**Kevin**]

_Save our tradition_

[**Aceys**]

_That is the bottom line_

[**Kevin**]

_We're always winnin'_

[**Aceys**]

_Look how the trophies shine_

[**Kevin**]

_You're going down,_

_bury you back underground_

[**Felix**]

_I'm the one who stands_

_up for the people_

_I embrace diversity_

_Treat everyone as equal_

[**Mira and Molly**]

_Felix is thoughtful_

[**Felix**]

_Thanks_

[**Mira and Molly**]

_He's a natural born leader_

[**Felix**]

_True_

[**Mira and Molly**]

_And if ya think about it_

_Kevin is neither_

[**Kevin**]

_Yo, I will win this race_

_I'm a cheer rock star_

_Mirrors love my face_

[**Felix**]

_Your ego made your head so_

_big you can't see_

_You got not shot to beat me_

[**Crowd**]

_Ooooh!_

[**Kevin and Aceys**]

_I know ya hear me, if ya with_

_me stand up_

[**Felix, Mira and Molly**]

_No way you win if you go_

_against us_

[**Kevin and Aceys**]

_In pictures we're more_

_glamorous_

[**Felix, Mira and Molly**]

_Ya wanna battle with the_

_best, good luck_

[**All**]

_Let's go! Hey!_

[**Felix**]

_You need a leader_

_Who looks out for the crowd_

[**Kevin**]

_(Then) I'm winning_

_Someone that will make you _

_proud_

[**Felix**]

_(Then) I'm winning_

[**All**]

_There through the ups and_

_downs_

_I'm winning_

_Let me hear u scream it loud_

_I'm winning_

[**Felix**]

_I challenge an old way of_

_thinking_

[**Kevin**]

_Yo! I know I'd be a much better_

_president_

[**Aceys**]

_Tell 'em your reasons_

[**Kevin**]

_I'm a REAL human_

_There's no danger in that_

[**Kevin and Aceys**]

_They're real monsters_

[**Felix**]

_Man!_

[**Kevin**]

_What if they turn back?_

[**Felix**]

_We aren't monsters man, we win_

_the football games_

_We joined the cheer squad_

_Monsters wouldn't do those_

_things_

_We got a good attitude_

[**Kevin**]

_Dude you eat brains_

[**Felix**]

_If I did you don't have one so_

_you'd be safe_

[**Adrien**]

_Ohhh Zigna Do dinga badda do_

_Bidda ba dida bow Deda Zaga_

_dada doo Ahh_

[**Kevin**]

_You're all weird and strange_

[**Felix**]

_We are here for a change_

_We need a President who will_

_do whatever it takes_

[**Kevin**]

_Look we can go back and forth_

_But in the end it's fact_

_You're a monster and you can't_

_debate that_

[**Aceys and crowd**]

_Ohhh!_

[**Felix, Mira and Molly**]

_I know ya hear me, if ya with me_

_Stand up_

[**Kevin and Aceys**]

_No way you win if you go against us_

[**Felix, Mira and Molly**]

_I know we'll be victorious_

[**Kevin and Aceys**]

_Ya wanna battle with the best, good luck_

[**All**]

_Let's go! Hey!_

[**Kevin**]

_You need a leader_

_Who looks out for the crowd_

[**Felix**]

_(Then) I'm winning_

_Someone that will make you proud_

[**Kevin**]

_(Then) I'm winning_

[**All**]

_There through the ups and downs_

_I'm winning_

_Let me hear u scream it loud_

_I'm winning_

[**Kevin**]

_You wanna change Beach City_

[**Felix**]

_Yeah for the better_

[**Kevin**]

_Aha I knew it_

_How's it better to have_

_gems at Prawn?_

[**Felix**]

_Our dance game is strong_

[**Kevin**]

_What?_

[**Mira, Molly and Crowd**]

_Go, go, go, go_

_Go, go, go, go_

[**Kevin**]

_Gem tongue at Beach City?_

_Graba gaba Zinga_

[**Felix**]

_I think I'd make a fine President too_

_Thanks for the compliment_

_I think ya like gem as a second_

_language it's an easy A_

[**Kevin**]

_What's next-more gem_

_dates on the calendar?_

[**Felix**]

_More holidays_

[**Mira, Molly and Crowd**]

_Yay!_

[**Kevin**]

_Whoa, whoa_

[**Felix**]

_An as added perk_

_If I'm President_

_No more homework_

[**Mira, Molly and Crowd**]

_Yeah!_

[**Felix**]

_You need a leader_

_Who looks out for the crowd_

[**Kevin**]

_(Then) I'm winning_

_Someone that will make you proud_

[**Felix**]

_(Then) I'm winning_

[**All**]

_There through the ups and downs_

_I'm winning_

_Let me hear u scream it loud_

_I'm winning_

[**Felix**]

_You need a leader_

_Who looks out for the crowd_

[**Kevin**]

_(Then) I'm winning_

_Someone that will make you proud_

[**Felix**]

_I'm winning_

[**All**]

_There through the ups and downs_

_I'm winning_

_Let me hear u scream it loud_

_I'm winning!_

At the end of the debate, the votes had been tallied. "Felix is the new President of the Party Planning Committee!" Mayor Nanafu announced, everyone cheered.

Mira and her friends celebrated as Kevin and his friends stormed off. "We knew you could do it!" Adrien said happily, Felix smiled at his brother and friends.

"That was very interesting." White Diamond told them, Felix smirked. "We can make politics fun." Felix responded, his friends agreed with him on that.

Felix knew that his friends would be there to help him with his new job so they started planning for new events to happen during Beach City's parties.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter and I had to changes some things, please review and no flames! **


	22. In Dreams!

Steven was walking back to his house when he heard music playing and lights flashing.

"Now that the universe has been saved, I can finally party!" Steven exclaimed happily, he ran to the front door and saw all his friends.

But before Steven could join them, the door and windows vanished. "What's going on? I wanna party too!" Steven shouted in fear.

The deck floor opened beneath Steven's feet and he started falling. "...even...teven...STEVEN!" A girl's voice rang out, Steven shot up.

"Are you okay?" Mira asked him, she was worried about her twin. "I-I think so." Steven replied with scared sigh, Mira didn't buy it.

"I'm going to go back to sleep." Steven told her, Mira sighed and shook her head. "Wake me if you want to talk." Mirabelle responded to him.

Once morning came, the twins were eating breakfast but soon heard Peridot's voice. "Steven! Did you record it?" Peridot asked excitedly.

"Record what?" Mira asked her, she was hoping it wasn't _that_ show. "You mean the first episode of Camp Pining Hearts?" Steven replied to her.

They screamed in happiness. "I will never understand that show." Mira muttered, however she was happy that her brother was feeling better.

Steven and Peridot dragged Mira back to Steven's room so she could watch it with them but as it turned out, the show wasn't so good anymore.

"We need to make it better!" Peridot declared, just then, the t.v. changed from the show to Steven's dream from last night which shocked him.

This gave Peridot the idea to have Steven work to make the new season of Camp Pining Hearts better along with two new characters for it.

"How about if Ricardo has a best friend named Stephen and Jasmine's best friend is named Bella?" Steven suggested, Peridot loved the idea.

"Why do Stephen and Bella look like us?" Mira asked Steven, he thought it would be best if his characters looked like them but weren't related.

That night, Peridot set up the tape so Steven could use his powers to add Stephen and Bella while he slept as his dream was recorded for them to watch.

When Steven woke up, he and Peridot watched the episode again it started out good but then things got strange from Steven's new dream.

So for the next few days, Steven and Peridot worked to make the episode better but each time, Steven's dreams mixed with it which worried Mira.

The morning after they had tried again, Peridot came up with tons of ideas for Steven to use. "I think maybe you should stop." Mira told them.

But Steven insisted that he would fix the first episode. "This had better be the final time." Mira said sternly, she decided to watch what would happen.

After her twin fell asleep, Mira and Peridot watched Steven's latest dream as he confessed that without fixing something he wasn't a good friend.

"I knew it." Mira whispered, so she fell asleep and entered Steven's dream. "I'm sorry Peridot!" Dream Steven cried out, he couldn't stop crying.

"You don't need to fix things to be a good friend, dummy!" Dream Mira called out, she took Steven's hands. "Mira?" Steven called back, he glowed a little.

Soon Steven and Mira were standing face-to-face. "You're a good friend no matter what you do." Mira said with a smile, her twin was unconvinced by that.

"But what if no one want's to be friends with me unless I help them?" Steven asked her, Mira shook her head because she thought he'd understand this.

"You do have friends who will want to hang out with you but you don't need an excuse for it to happen." Mira replied softly, Steven thought about it.

What Mira said was true and she knew that he didn't need to make excuses just to hang out with his friends because they would make time for him and Mira.

Steven then realized that Mira acted like he is now because she and her friends are helping him in ways that his Dad or the gems could since they wouldn't understand.

[Play Someday Reprise from Zombies 2]

[**Steven**]

_You're from the perfect paradise and_

_I'm living on the darker side_

[**Mirabelle**]

_Oooh,I had a feeling-if you got to know me_

[**Steven**]

_Right from the start you caught my eye_

_And something inside me came to life_

[**Mirabelle**]

_Oooh, I've got a feeling-now you really know me_

[**Both**]

_Someday_

[**Mirabelle**]

_This could be this could be ordinary_

[**Both**]

_Someday_

_Could we be something extraordinary_

[**Steven**]

_You and me side by side_

[**Both**]

_Out in the broad daylight_

[**Mirabelle**]

_If they laugh_

[**Both**]

_We'll say_

_We're gonna be someday_

[**Mirabelle**]

_Someday, someday_

[**Both**]

_We're gonna be someday_

[**Mirabelle**]

_Someday_

[**Both**]

_Someday_

_We're gonna be someday_

Despite what the song was written for, Steven and Mira sang it because for them, it represented that they would do more extraordinary things in the future together.

"Thanks for helping me understand again." Steven said with a smile, Mira smiled back. "That's what we do. We look out for each other." Mira replied to him.

When the twins woke up, Peridot apologized to Steven for making him try and fix the t.v. show and he forgave her so they decided to watch the show as it is.

"This is really bad." Peridot admitted with a laugh, she and Steven loved it anyway so they made a promise to keep watching the show without fixing anything.

Mira was proud that her brother and friend were hanging out for fun but she was worried that Steven was changing while she couldn't do anything about it.

The feeling she has about Steven changing had started the night of the graduation ceremony and now it's gotten her worried that he was changing for the worst.

So, Mira and her friends vowed to be there for Steven so that way they can help him in case something happens to him and they can calm him down then help him.

But they hoped that Steven wasn't facing corruption like all the other gems had suffered because if that happened then they would need help to cure him.

"I'd better make sure the Diamonds know what's going on with Steven." Mira muttered, she knew they could help so that would be plan 'B' if they needed help.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	23. Moonlight Dance!

It's been a week since Steven had his dreams appear on the t.v. screen and he's feeling better.

But Mira went ahead and alerted the Diamonds about what's been happening from her and Steven first glowing to the dream thing.

The Diamonds told Mira and her friends to continue observing Steven while they did some research of their own to see what's causing it.

"Remember, we can't tell Steven or the others." Mira told her friends, Akito was also in on this. "Right." The four of them replied to her.

"How do we keep Steven from glowing pink?" Molly asked the others, they all thought about it. "What if we have a dance night?" Felix asked.

Everyone looked at him. "Steven has been stressed out, right? So...let's give him a fun night out." Felix explained, the others smiled at that.

"Then that's what we'll do." Adrien responded happily, so they went down to the main part of the house and started getting ready for tonight.

When the sun had set, everyone was ready. "Why are we doing this?" Steven asked Mira, she sighed. "It's for fun." Mira replied to him.

"You guys ready?" Akito called out, the five teens were ready. "Let's go!" Molly called out excitedly, everyone followed her out of the house.

The six hybrids went out to eat at Fish Stew Pizza and had fun chatting then left to go to the woods but they avoided where Jasper lives.

"W-why are we out here?" Steven asked nervously, Mira looked at her friends and father. "You need to relax." Molly told Steven bluntly.

Steven's eyebrows went up but he didn't ask anymore questions and with that, Felix started the music so they could dance to it.

[Play We Own The Night from Zombies 2]

[**Mira**]

_No one's catching me _

_unless I wanna be caught_

_I'm dancing in the shadows,_

_ain't no leash when I walk_

_It's great to feel invincible,_

_It's great to feel alive_

_My appetite's insatiable,_

_There's nowhere it can hide_

_Our freedom isn't up to them,_

_It's only up to us (Us!)_

_I'm the alpha, I'm the leader,_

_I'm the one to trust (Trust!)_

_Together we do whatever it takes,_

_We're in this pack for life_

_Awoooooo!_

_We're wolves_

_We own the night_

_Oh we own what we own_

_Oh we own the night_

_Oh we own what we own_

_We own the night!_

_The only thing that is worse_

_Than our bark's our bite_

_Oh we own what we own_

_We own the night!_

_(Music)_

[**Felix**]

_I'm picking up the scent,_

_It seems we're on the right track (Track!)_

_The moonlight's on the rooftops,_

_The wind is at our backs (Backs!)_

_We're living in the shadows,_

_We're living for the chase (Chase!)_

_Our legacy is in our sights,_

_So let's pick up the pace_

_We're on a quest to find the power,_

_That's inside of us_

_She's the alpha, she's the leader,_

_She's the one to trust_

_Together we do whatever it takes_

[**Felix and Mirabelle**]

_We're in this pack for life_

_Awoooooo!_

_We're wolves_

_We own the night_

[**All**]

_Oh we own what we own_

_Oh we own the night_

_Oh we own what we own_

_We own the night!_

_The only thing that is worse_

_Than our bark's our bite_

_Oh we own what we own_

_We own the night!_

[**Mirabelle**]

_We own what we own_

_The night is our home_

_We own what we own_

_Wolves!_

_Awoooooo!_

_We own the night_

[**All**]

_Oh we own what we own_

_Oh we own the night_

_Oh we own what we own_

_We own the night!_

_The only thing that is worse_

_Than our bark's our bite_

_Oh we own what we own_

_We own the night!_

At the end of the song, everyone took a break from dancing. "That was fun but why dance out here?" Steven asked his friends, the glanced at each other.

"Sometimes it's just fun to dance in moonlight." Adrien replied with a smile, Steven didn't question him. "We should do this more often." Steven told them.

Mira, her friends and father were happy to hear that. "We just need to be careful to avoid Jasper." Molly chimed in, everyone agreed with her on that.

"We should head back." Akito told the teens, it was getting late. "Alright." The five responded, they left the clearing and headed back to the house.

Mira and her friends noted that Steven was never stressed when he hung out with them or Connie but since she's been busy it was just them.

So they decided to call Connie and invite her to skate with them on Saturday because she'd be free for the whole day and it'll be fun to hang out.

The four made the plan which led to Mira texting her, a second later, Connie replied and agreed to go skating with them on Saturday night.

This made the friends smile and they also invited Pearl along with Bismuth so she could meet Pearl's friends who would be skating that night as well.

_"We'll have fun." _Mira thought, once they reached the house, everyone went to their rooms for the rest of the night until they each fell fast asleep.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	24. Bismuth Casual!

Tonight Steven, Connie, Pearl and Bismuth are going to the Starlight Roller Rink.

So they can skate and Bismuth can meet some Pearl's human friends. "Why didn't Mira and her friends come?" Bismuth asked Steven.

They had just gotten done listening to Connie's favorite song. "Mira and the other's are already there." Steven answered, he was right.

Once the four had parked the car, they went inside and found Molly, Adrien, Felix and Mira chatting before they waved to them.

"Hey guys!" Connie called out, Mira and the others turned to her. "Hey yourself." Molly called back, her friends either giggled or smirked.

"Go get some skates then we can have some fun." Adrien told them, they went to get their skates before Pearl saw her three human friends.

So Pearl introduced Bismuth to her friends Khadijah, Jamie and Brandish, all three were excited to meet Bismuth and soon they were talking.

"Connie?" A girl's voice called out, Connie turned and smiled. "Daniel! Patricia!" Connie greeted with a smile, they're her friends from school.

Steven was nervous about meeting them but Mira and her friends weren't. "So what grade are you guys in?" Patricia asked them, Mira stepped in.

"We're actually homeschooled." Mira answered for Steven, she told Daniel and Patricia that they're father thought it would the best thing for them.

"We started doing homeschool as well after these two blew up the science lab at our pervious school." Molly added in, Mira looked at the twins.

"It was his fault!" Adrien and Felix exclaimed, they each pointed to the other. "That's news to me." Mira responded with a laugh, everyone laughed.

Soon everyone was skating but Steven was having trouble with it. "Want some help?" Connie asked Steven, he told her to go ahead and skate.

Steven watched from the sidelines as Mira and her friends had an easier time talking to Daniel and Patricia like they'd been friends for years.

Bismuth went over to Steven. "You okay?" Bismuth asked him, he sighed. "I think I forgot how to talk to other humans." Steven admitted.

"What about Connie?" Bismuth asked in disbelief, Steven told her that he could talk to Connie when it was just the two of them but not now.

"You just need to be yourself." Mira told Steven, he and Bismuth looked at her. "I don't think I can." Steven replied sadly, he went to sit down.

Connie came over and talked to him which led to Steven telling her that he was scared to talk to her friends since he isn't normal like she is.

"Then let's show them how cool you are." Connie told Steven, they smiled and fused into Stevonnie so they could skate together as one.

[**Stevonnie**]

_In the middle of the day_

_I call you over but you_

_Always hesitate_

_Used to tell me_

_We should leave it up_

_To fate_

_Now I know that I_

_Don't ever have to wait_

_Close my eyes, let down my hair_

_I'm thinking 'bout what I want_

_That's gonna take me there_

_Turn the dial on the stereo_

_I'm thinking 'bout what I want_

_And I won't let go_

_You can't hold me now_

_Only I can do that_

_You can't hold me now_

_Only I can do that_

_You can't hold me now_

_Only I can do that_

_You can't hold me now,_

_Hold me now._

Everyone was speechless but then started to cheer for Stevonnie before they unfused. "Nice one!" Mira said happily, her friends we're so proud of them.

"What was that?" Daniel asked Connie, she and Steven smiled. "It's called fusion." Connie answered him, she and Steven told her friends of their adventures.

"They are so good together." Molly cooed, Mira nodded at that. "So are Pearl and Bismuth." Felix said with a smirk, they looked at the two gems skating.

"Hopefully they end up together." Adrien chimed in, the four smiled softly at their friends. "If they do, they'll be happy together." Mira said with a smile.

"Do you think...we're doing the right thing?" Molly asked her friends, they looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" Felix asked her, she sighed.

"I mean keeping the odd things happening to Steven a secret." Molly explained, her friends looked at each other. "I hope it's the right thing." Adrien replied.

"We don't have a choice because until we know more, we can't tell anyone." Mira responded, she was growing more worried about her twin each day.

"It'll be alright." Felix stated firmly, the four friends looked at Steven and prayed that they'd find a way to help him before the corruption took over him.

With the Diamond's help, they would hopefully find a solution before things got worse or else it would be too late save Steven from being corrupted.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song from the episode, please review and no flames! **


	25. Cheerleaders and Zombies!

Today three familiar Rose Quartz's are visiting Mira and her friends because of today's event.

Mira and her friends were somehow roped into a play that Kevin and his friends were doing because he thought they'd be perfect.

"So are you four excited for this?" Superfan Rose asked Mira, she rolled her eyes. "Not really." Mira answered her, the Rose's looked confused.

"How come?" Shy Rose asked in confusion, Molly sighed. "We don't like Kevin or his friends since they make fun of gems." Molly replied to her.

"That's like really mean." Hippie Rose responded, everyone agreed. "Now we're stuck doing this play." Felix said unhappily, he was mad.

"Look on the bright side, this way we can keep Kevin in line." Adrien told them, his friends considered this. "I guess." Mira said calmly.

The four hybrids and three Rose's went down to the boardwalk and met up the other humans that were from Kevin's neighborhood.

"Time to start practice." Kevin told everyone, the others from Kevin's neighborhood were a whole lot nicer to gems and the young teens.

A girl named Chloe went up to the soundboard and got the music ready, when she got the cue to start, she started some upbeat music.

[Play We Got This from Zombies 2]

[**Mirabelle**]

_We're back here on the scene_

_And everyone's together_

_With Zombies on the team_

_It's better than ever, better than ever_

[**Kevin**]

_Those moves won't get the gold_

[**Kevin and Aceys**]

_Green hair is so whatever_

[**Aceys**]

_Well, you'll never break the mold_

_Cause we're better than ever_

[**Kevin and Aceys**]

_Better than ever_

[**Felix**]

_Tearing down the power plant_

_You're welcome Seabrook, I'm your man_

_To build a place where everyone can cheer_

_I'm making Zombiekind cool, not feared_

[**Molly**]

_Making progress, that sounds great_

_But what's the price we have to pay?_

[**Felix**]

_Ready for a new day, ready for a change_

[**Felix and Molly**]

_People, zombies, everybody say_

[**Mirabelle and Cheerleaders**]

_Hey! We got this!_

_Teaming up to make progress_

_Change the rules, you can't stop this!_

_Together we rise, you know we got this!_

_Hey! We got this!_

_Teaming up to make progress_

_Change the rules, you can't stop this!_

_Together we rise, you know we got this!_

[**Mirabelle**]

_I wish that I could call_

_I hope you get my letters_

_Hope I get asked to Prawn_

_It'd be better than ever, better than ever_

[**Lacey**]

_Oh Addison my love_

_Gargargaza forever_

[**Lacey and Stacey**]

_We pull the strings_

_We run the show_

[**Lacey, Stacey and Jacey**]

_We're better than ever, better than ever_

[**Felix**]

_We're finally allowed to go to Prawn_

_Gonna get our Ziga Ziga Zombie on_

_Counting down the days, I've been keeping track_

_Kinda wishing Addison would write me back_

_Imagine ME taking HER to the dance_

[**Zoey**]

_A human and a zombie hand in hand_

[**Felix and Zoey**]

_Ready for a new day, ready for change_

_People, zombies, everybody say_

[**All**]

_Hey! We got this!_

_Teaming up to make progress_

_Change the rules, you can't stop this!_

_Together we rise, you know we got this!_

_Hey!_

[**Aceys**]

_Hey!_

[**All**]

_We got this!_

[**Aceys**]

_Novice._

[**All**]

_Teaming up to make progress_

_Change the rules, you can't stop this!_

_Together we rise, you know we got this!_

[**Felix**]

_Here in this hall up on these walls_

_Picturing Addison beside me_

_Then they will say we're all the same_

_And they can see the life inside me_

_Oh, what's it gonna take!_

_What's it gonna take!_

_What's it gonna take!_

_What's it gonna take!_

_What's it gonna take!_

_(Music)_

[**Mirabelle and Bree**]

_We got this!_

[**Kevin and Aceys**]

_We got this..._

[**Mirabelle and Bree**]

_Ready for a new day_

[**Felix and Molly**]

_Ready for a change_

[**All**]

_People, zombies, everybody say_

[**All**]

_Hey! We got this! (Hey...)_

_Teaming up to make progress_

_Change the rules, you can't stop this! (Ohh...)_

_Together we rise, you know we got this!_

_Hey! We got this! (Come on)_

_Teaming up to make progress (Picturing Addison beside me)_

_Change the rules, you can't stop this!_

_Together we rise, you know we got this!_

_Hey! We got this! (Aaaaaah!)_

_Teaming up to make progress_

_Change the rules, you can't stop this! (Picturing Addison beside me)_

_Together we rise, you know we got this!_

_Hey! We got this!_

_Teaming up to make progress_

_Change the rules, you can't stop this! (Picturing Addison beside me)_

_Together we rise, you know we got this!_

At the end of the first song, everyone was happy to continue practice so they could show the Rose Quartz's what the play was all about as they watched.

Kevin and his friends behaved themselves as they didn't want the 'Chaos Kids' pranking them for being rude to the other humans or visiting gems.

"That was amazing!" Superfan Rose said happily, she and her sisters were thrilled to see the play. "Thanks." Mira replied with a smile, practice had been fun.

"I'm just glad we're done for today." Felix grumbled, he still didn't like the idea of being in Kevin's play. "Same here." Molly chimed in, she stretched out.

"Let's head home." Adrien suggested, they all went back to the beach house to relax after having to be around for the most annoying people ever.

Besides that though, play practice had gone better than expected and Kevin hadn't done anything but Mira and her friends would be ready for the next time.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter please review and no flames! **


	26. Together Forever!

Steven is chatting with Connie over a video call since she's studying for collage at her house.

"So, I'm really nervous but all my hard work will pay off." Connie told Steven, she wasn't sure what to major in though.

"You'll do great but I didn't know you were interested in politics." Steven replied, turns out, seeing him and Mira using politics got her into it.

"Where is Mira anyway?" Connie asked him, Steven smiled. "She's downstairs with Molly since the twins are out." Steven responded to her.

Just then, a timer went off. "My fifteen minutes are up." Connie said sadly, Steven was upset by this but didn't want to guilt trip Connie.

After Connie hung up, Steven looked at the brochure that had been left at the house by Connie. "Where's Beach City?" Steven asked himself.

One look at the map on the back and Steven became worried at how far Connie's dream collage was away from him and Beach City.

"I gotta talk to someone." Steven said in worry, he raced downstairs. "Garnet! I need to talk to you." Steven said frantically, it was important.

However, Garnet unfused into Ruby and Sapphire since each of them were teaching separate classes so Ruby and Steven left using the warp pad.

"Should we go with them?" Molly asked Mira, both girls sighed. "We should." Mira replied to her, so they followed their friends to the woods.

"Mira! Molly!" Ruby called happily, they turned to her. "What's going on?" Molly asked Ruby, she told them that Steven's gonna propose to Connie.

"WHAT!" Mira and Molly cried out in shock, Ruby told them that Steven went to see Sapphire. "We need to hurry." Mira told Molly, they left for the beach.

The girls saw Sapphire's students cheering for Steven so they waved him over. "Are you seriously going to propose to Connie?!" Molly asked him.

"I sure am...will you please help me set things up?" Steven asked them, the girls face-palmed. "You should think about this." Mira advised her twin.

Steven just dragged his friends with him all over town so they could pick out flowers, cake and then get everything set up where Steven first met Connie.

"This is going to be great!" Steven said happily, Mira and Molly were worried. "I still think it's too soon for a proposal." Molly told him gently, Mira agreed.

Once again, Steven didn't listen and went off to get Connie. "Now what?" Molly asked Mira, she rolled her eyes. "We wait for the train wreak." Mira replied.

The girls went up halfway on the hill and watched as Steven talked to Connie about how they first met and when he grabbed the guitar, it was time.

[**Steven**]

_I'd rather be tall_

_I'd rather be smart_

_I'd rather be sure you know I care_

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you start_

_I'd rather be sure you know I'm there_

_I'd rather I always be apart of whatever you do_

_I'd rather be me_

_With you_

_Wherever we go_

_I already trust_

_I'd know what to do if it were us_

_I'd know what to say_

_I'd know how to be_

_I'd know your entire syllabus_

_I can't think of any other things in the world_

_I would rather do_

_If I could be_

_I'd rather be me with you._

"Steven, that was..." Connie started, but she trailed off when Steven got down on one knee. "Connie, will you marry me?" Steven asked her, she stunned.

"What?" Connie asked nervously, Steven smiled at her. "Let's get married and be Stevonnie." Steven replied happily, Connie was confused and a little worried.

Steven explained that if they fused for good, then they can both go to collage and be together forever just like Ruby and Sapphire are as Garnet.

Connie didn't know what to say until she looked up and saw Mira who was looking at her. "We can't." Connie told Steven, he was now confused by that.

"Why not?" Steven asked her, he was hurt. "We're still young and we have lots of time." Connie answered, it was true but Steven didn't want to wait.

But then, he realized what Mira would say in this situation so he had Lion take Connie home and once they left, Steven glowed pink then made a crater in the sand.

A little while later, Steven got up and saw Garnet with the basket. "I shouldn't have proposed to her." Steven admitted, he should've listened to his twin.

Garnet admitted that in every vision, Steven proposed to Connie thanks to Ruby and Sapphire's advise since they're hopeless romantics through and through.

Steven ate the cake he'd bought even though he knew it wouldn't make him feel better. "Want some ice cream?" Mira asked him, Steven accepted the treat.

"I wished that I'd listened to you and Molly." Steven told her, Mira shook her head. "You would've still proposed anyway." Mira pointed out, she was right.

After cake and ice cream, the twins went inside then got ready for bed since today took a toll on Steven's now broken heart so he was out like a light.

"Give him time." Molly advised Mira, both girls knew it'd be sometime before Steven was back to normal but agreed to help him just in case he needed to talk.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song from the episode, please review and no flames! **


	27. Radio Stars!

A few days have passed since Steven proposed to Connie and he's just not right.

Molly suggested to Mira and the twins that they should leave him alone for now so he can heal or at least stop moping.

So in the meantime, the four best friends not only got through with being in Kevin's play the night before but today is a special day.

Akito got a job as a radio announcer for all gem controlled planets even though he's still on earth so he asked the kids to perform a song.

"Felix and I can play the music while you two sing." Adrien told his friends, they smiled. "We can do that." Felix replied to his brother.

Mira and Molly agreed as they chose the right song to sing. "We're here." Molly said happily, it was the music studio that had been changed.

Peridot had set up all the technical equipment so the air waves would reach all the planets that had gems, Homeworld included with them.

"We're going to rock the air waves." Mira said with a smirk, she and her friends would make Akito proud of them even though he already is.

The four went inside and found Akito doing his job before he looked up and smiled. "Now it's time for our special guests." Akito announced.

Mira and her friends got into position with the twins grabbing a guitar and an electric keyboard while the girls sat in front of their mics.

"This song is dedicated to all those who had recently gotten their hearts broken." Mira said into the mic, she knew this would work for Steven.

Akito, Molly and the twins looked at her like she was crazy but they knew what to do so Adrien and Felix started to play as the girls started to sing.

[Play Lost My Way from Carole and Tuesday]

[**Mirabelle and Molly**]

_Stranded in a city_

_That doesn't hold me down_

_Silencing my feelings_

_Streetlights blinking red again_

_When the crashing noise of speeding cars_

_Floods my lonely heart_

_And the heavy rain flooding from my eyes_

_Streetlights blinking red again_

_It's a message from the spirits whispering in the wind_

_Please slow down your crying_

_Keep the paper lantern lit_

_Keep it lit ooh_

_Keep it lit oooh_

_The golden veil_

_The drops of dew_

_The tiny leaf_

_Inside of you_

_It's ok_

_You are so strong_

_The broken pieces_

_Still belong_

_Still belong_

_Oh, I lost my way when you lost my love_

_Oh, I lost my way when you stole my heart_

_Late at night I wander_

_On the streets alone_

_The air so still_

_Not a soul to be shown_

_That's when I come alive_

_And feel like I'm at home_

_When I'm the only one_

_My shadow is unknown_

_Oh, I lost my way when you lost my love_

_Oh, I lost my way when you stole my heart_

_Oh, I lost my way when you lost my love_

_Oh, I lost my way when you stole my heart_

_All alone_

_Don't call me lonely_

_I'm strong on my own_

_Don't call me pretty_

_All alone_

_I found my way back_

_All alone_

_I learned to love me._

At the end of the song, Akito was crying from how much emotion was put into the song and he wasn't alone since Steven was right beside him crying as well.

Mira and her friends looked at him. "I got the message, loud and clear." Steven told them, the four smiled at him but he's only temporarily back to normal.

The four knew that by tomorrow, Steven would be back to moping around the house but they'd be there for him once that started to happen again but not now.

Mira looked at her friends and father, they understood that in order to help Steven heal, they'll need to do things that will let him know he can talk to them.

The five hybrids just hoped that nothing bad will happen to Steven until they know for sure that they can save him from being corrupted in the near future.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	28. Growing Pains!

It's only been two days since Steven heard his sister and her friends play their song.

But he's gone back to moping around the house and watching the trailer for the new dogcopter movie where he gets married.

"Everyone's getting married except me." Steven muttered unhappily, a pillow hit his face. "We're not getting married!" Mira said in annoyance.

Mira and her friends were becoming irritated with Steven since he's been complaining nonstop about Connie saying no to his marriage proposal.

"Dude, you still have plenty of time but Connie needs to have her own life before she commits to anything serious." Adrien added in.

Molly and Felix agreed. "Seriously just move on." Felix and Molly told him, Steven looked at his phone as he ignored his twin and friends.

"I wish the gem weren't leading the field trips." Steven said to himself, just then Greg called to check in on Steven and the other teens.

Steven tried to talk to Greg about what had happened but Greg was kind of focused about being a manger for Sadie and Shep's band.

"He's being a baby." Mira said with an eye roll, her friends had agreed to give Steven time but now he's got to get over this whole thing.

"Steven! I've been worried about you." Connie's voice rang out, the four friends looked at each other and knew this wouldn't go so well.

As Connie talked to Steven, she and the others saw him glow pink as different parts of his body started grow. "Not good." Molly muttered.

"I don't want to waste your mom's time." Steven said dismissively, Felix and Adrien glared at Steven then took his phone away from him.

"Call your mom Connie, we're taking Steven to see her at the hospital." Mira told her, Connie did as told while the five teens left the house.

Dr. Maheswaran told Steven that she had time to give him a check up but decided that it would be a good idea to work with Mira at the same time.

The usual questions were given about who their regular doctor was but only Mira could answer that since she's the one who's seen a doctor before.

"I've never heard of your doctor before." Dr. Maheswaran told Mira, she had to tell Connie's mom about what had happened to her months ago.

After that, Dr. Maheswaran had the twins change into hospital gowns then tested each of them and gave them an x-ray to look at their bones.

"I was allowed by the gems to take an x-ray but only their gems show up however you two are part human so these are yours." Dr. Maheswaran said.

Steven and Mira looked at their x-rays and were told that while their bones had healed there were still injuries that had been listed by Connie's mom.

"I guess this is from everything that's happened to us over the years but how come Steven still glows more than I do?" Mira asked Dr. Maheswaran.

She told the twins that Steven's glow is set off by even the most stressful things like his body believes that he's in danger even when he's not.

Just then, Steven started to glow pink and grow. "What's going on?" Connie asked her mom, Mira got in front of them both to protect them from debris.

_"Is Steven growing Diamond sized?!" _Mira asked internally, this was bad. "You didn't tell her?!" Steven asked Connie, her mother was confused by that.

"JUST GO!" Steven shouted in pain, the room exploded so Mira created her bubble shield to protect Connie, her mother and herself from the explosion.

"Steven!" Greg's voice rang out, he came into the room as Connie and Dr. Maheswaran left to give the family some time alone so they could talk.

"You can tell him now." Mira said softly, Steven told Greg everything and that he was stressed out about how things will change in the near future.

Greg calmed Steven down by telling him that he wasn't alone because the gems, Akito, Mira, her friends and himself would always be there to help.

This made Steven happy and got him to go back to normal, they returned to the house so Steven could get some much needed rest after today.

"Could you sing again sis?" Steven asked Mira, she smiled at her brother and agreed to sing to him since it would help ease his hurting heart.

[Play Quiet Night English version by Lucas Clayne from Gundam Seed]

[**Mirabelle**]

_In this quiet night_

_I'm waiting for you_

_Forgetting the past_

_And dreaming of you_

_Time passes by_

_And memories fade_

_But time can't erase_

_The love that we've made_

_And the stars in the sky_

_That I wish upon_

_Can't bring you back to my side_

_Though your not here with me_

_I dream of the day we'll meet again_

_Hold me close, so deep in your heart_

_I will find you_

_No matter where I have to go_

_And dream of me_

_For I will be there_

_Follow the stars_

_That lead into the quiet night_

_Into the quiet night_

_In this quiet night_

_I'm waiting for you_

_Forgetting the past_

_And dreaming of you_

_Time passes by_

_And memories fade_

_But time can't erase_

_The love that we've made_

_And the stars in the sky_

_That I wish upon_

_Can't bring you back to my side_

_Though your not here with me_

_I dream of the day we'll meet again_

_Hold me close, so deep in your heart_

_I will find you_

_No matter where I have to go_

_And dream of me_

_For I will be there_

_Follow the stars_

_That lead into the quiet night_

_Into the quiet night_

_Hold me close, so deep in your heart_

_I will find you_

_No matter where I have to go_

_And dream of me_

_For I will be there_

_Follow the stars_

_That lead into the quiet night_

_Into the quiet night_

_Hold me close, so deep in your heart_

_I will find you_

_No matter where I have to go_

_And dream of me_

_For I will be there_

_Follow the stars_

_That lead into the quiet night!_

At the end of the song, Steven hugged his twin and apologized for always complaining and moping around even though she was just trying to help him.

"It's okay but you really need to move on." Mira replied gently, Steven agreed that he would try and move on with his life so he could be happy again.

After Steven fell asleep and Greg went downstairs, Mira and her friends went upstairs then contacted the Diamonds to tell them what happened today.

"Steven may have to come back to Homeworld but for now just keep us posted." White Diamond told them, the four agreed to keep observing Steven.

The four friends knew that if this didn't stop then Steven would end being corrupted so they prayed that the Diamonds can help stop it from happening and soon.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	29. Gravitation Of Love!

So it's only been three days since Steven's first hospital visit and he's been getting better.

Mira and her friends have been able to keep Steven from stressing out too much by distracting him from anything deemed stressful.

However, today might end up being full of stress. "You want to do what?" Mira asked Connie, they were video chatting on their phones.

"I want to prove to Steven that I still love him and even if I'm far away, nothing will change between us." Connie answered Mira.

Mira wasn't so sure that this was a good idea. "We just got him to calm down are you sure about this?" Mira asked with a sigh.

"I need to do this." Connie insisted, Mira sighed softly. "Fine but you're not doing this alone." Mira responded sternly, she meant it.

Connie agreed to let Mira and Molly help her so all three boys would know that their love is stronger then anything else in the world.

A little while later, Steven, Adrien and Felix followed the girls to the stage on the beach. "What's going on?" Steven asked Molly.

When the boys saw Connie, Steven got nervous. "Don't worry, everything will be explained." Molly told Steven, he was confused by that.

"Steven, I'm sorry for what I did but I think we should have our own lives before we take that big step." Connie told Steven, he was upset.

"But I also want you to know that we'll still be together even when I'm collage." Connie said with a smile, Mira and Molly joined her on stage.

Molly turned on some music which Adrien and Felix knew the song from one of their favorite anime shows then realized where this was going.

[Play Your Gravitation English version from My Bride Is A Mermaid]

[**Connie, Mirabelle and Molly**]

_The constellations combine_

_But then my eyes start to dance_

_It feel like stars could collide_

_But when the heat is immense_

_Things are calling for you_

_And now I have to believe_

_In Good Luck_

_I'm not afraid of the pain_

_I'm getting burned by your love_

_And yet I really can't just say_

_Just what's holding me back_

_So I need a reason to believe_

_Feel the beating of my heart_

_The rhythm of my melody_

_It's more then just a song of love_

_It's how you make me feel_

_Oh_

_You are so real to me_

_Though I might fall apart_

_I'll wish upon a star_

_That's how I know it'll reach you one day_

_As for the future goes_

_Let this song be your home_

_Shining Shining Moonlight_

_My heart beats a symphony_

_Your love inspires me_

_That's how I know I'll be with be you one day_

_No matter how far we are_

_We'll never stay apart_

_Your love pulls me close to you_

_It's your Gravitation_

_(Music)_

_They say when light comes to shine_

_We'll sing with all that we got_

_As I have mentioned before_

_There is a song to be sung_

_Your my way of the two_

_And that's why I believe in Good Luck_

_There's nothing you got to change_

_With every breath that you are_

_My love for you cannot fade_

_Your everything I'm not_

_For you must believe_

_Feel the pounding of my heart_

_The rhythm of my melody_

_It's more then just a song of love_

_It's how you make me feel_

_Oh_

_You are the world to me_

_I'll wish upon a star_

_Spending the rest of time_

_That's how I know it'll reach you one day_

_As for the future goes_

_Let this song be your home_

_Shining Shining Moonlight_

_My heart beats a symphony_

_Your love inspires me_

_That's how I know I'll be with you one day_

_No matter how far we are_

_We'll never stay apart_

_Your love pulls me close to you_

_It's your Gravitation_

_(Music)_

_No matter how far we are_

_I'll wish upon a star_

_That's how I know it'll reach you one day_

_As for the future goes_

_Let this song be your home_

_Shining Shining Moonlight_

_My heart beats a symphony_

_Your love inspires me_

_That's how I know I'll be with you one day_

_No matter how far we are_

_We'll never stay apart_

_Your love pulls me close to you_

_It's your Gravitation!_

At the end of the song, Steven couldn't look away from Connie because he really listened to the lyrics of the song and knew that she was right about their future.

"Even though it's too soon to get married, we will be together one day." Connie said to Steven, everyone held their breath as they waited for him to glow.

"You're right. I shouldn't have jumped into the whole marriage thing too quickly." Steven replied with a smile, everyone sighed in relief since they were safe.

Steven and Connie made up then gave each other promise bracelets so that way, they could seal their promise to be together once their a little older then now.

"Is this really okay?" Felix asked Mira, she smiled at him. "As long as they take it slow then yeah, this is okay." Mira replied to her boyfriend, he smiled at her.

Molly and Adrien shared Mira's sentiment as they watched Steven and Connie talk, they hoped that things would be calm now at least for a little while longer.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song or anime mentioned in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	30. Mr Universe!

Even after Connie had talked to him, Steven's still taking things really hard despite getting help.

Greg isn't doing his tour with Sadie and Shep since he's staying at home to help Steven feel better again.

Mira and her friends watched as Greg made Steven something to eat. "Here you go, ice cream with pie for supper." Greg said happily.

Steven smiled at his Dad's attempt to cheer him up. "Is he serious?" Adrien whispered to his friends, they shrugged in response.

"That pie isn't going to eat itself." Greg told Steven, he sighed. "Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind." Steven replied sadly, he looked at Mira.

Mira gestured to him to talk. "I've spent so much time trying to figure out if I'm mom or me and now that I know, I don't know what to do." Steven said.

Greg understood and decided that a road trip was in order so that way Steven could have a change of scenery. "Have fun." Molly told them.

"Nope, you four are coming too." Greg told them, Mira and her friends were surprised but ultimately agreed to go in case Steven does something.

So the six of them got into the van and headed for who knows where with Steven starting to play a familiar song that he's sang before to Greg.

[**Steven**]

_Dear old dad, remember when_

_You would sing to me, we could do it again_

_Dear old dad, remember how_

_I would sit on your shoulders_

_Well how 'bout it now_

_Dear old dad, I was wondering why_

_As I get older now, the days keep going on by_

_Dear old dad, remember this too_

_In this whole wide world there's no one like you, ooh ooh ooh_

[**Steven and Greg**]

_You, ooh ooh ohh_

Once the two finished the song, Mira noticed that they were driving through a suburban neighborhood. "Where are we?" Felix whispered to his friends, they didn't know.

"And right down that street is where I had my first gig." Greg told them, the five teens were shocked. "I think I know." Mira responded to Felix, she figured it out.

Steven had asked Greg how he snuck out at night to play music. "I'll show you." Greg replied with a smirk, he stopped the van in front of a house and walked to it.

"Are we finally going learn more about Greg?" Adrien asked excitedly, his friends were excited too since they didn't know much about Greg's past from the show.

Steven was worried that they'd get in trouble for sneaking into the house as he and the other followed Greg by climbing a tree. "This is bad." Steven told them.

"It's fine." Mira replied to him, her twin needed to talk a chill pill. "Let's go explore." Molly said to her friends, they left the room and saw photo's on the wall.

Steven went past them as they giggled or snickered at a certain photo. "I'll leave an apology note." Steven muttered to himself, he didn't know what to say though.

While looking for some paper, Steven found unopened letters from his Dad that were addressed to his parents. "No way!" Steven exclaimed in shock, he dropped the letters.

Steven pushed past his twin and saw the photo she was looking at. "It's Dad!" Steven said in shock, he ran back to his Dad and found out the house belonged to his parents.

Greg admitted that he had strict parents that had very strict rules about what Greg could and couldn't do, Molly and the twins shuddered as they had strict parents as well.

Mira smirked at that because her father wasn't like that. "I had to sneak out all the time just to have fun." Greg told the teens, Steven looked upset at the news.

After Greg had the stuff he wanted to take with him, they left the house with Steven driving the van since he'd been given permission by Greg himself so he drove.

"This is the first cd I'd ever listen to." Greg said with a smile, Mira and her friends saw the name was almost similar to Katy Perry's, Greg played his favorite song.

[**Greg**]

_Looking for your place in the universe_

_Don't you know, the universe if looking too_

_Looking for it's place in you_

_And now it's coming through_

_You're dreams coming true_

_Welcome to the party Mr. Universe_

_We're so glad we are apart of you_

_Meet the rocks and flowers_

_The seconds and the hours_

_The splinters, winters and_

_Apples, chapels, cats and castles_

_Anything that you can be_

_The things you see and cannot see_

_Are Mr. Universe_

_Mr. Universe._

The song ended but Steven had one question. "Did our last name come from this song?" Steven asked Greg, Mira and her friends shared a glance because trouble was here.

"Well yeah, it's what got me into music the universe and led me to your mother." Greg answered honestly, Steven was visually upset at where his last name came from.

"This isn't good." Mira muttered to her friends, Steven then told Greg that maybe his parents did all this stuff because it was for Greg's own good and it was the right thing.

"My parents forced me to do things that I didn't want to do and I didn't like any of that stuff." Greg told Steven, but he argued and said that he would've done that stuff.

"Steven you're not a normal kid so you couldn't have gone to school like we did!" Felix snapped at him, however Steven didn't care what Felix just said to him at this point.

All the anger Steven felt at the moment made him glow pink and break the steering wheel off. "WATCH OUT!" Mira cried out in fear, the van crashed on the side of the road.

Steven wasn't glowing anymore as he woke up and Greg told him that the tow truck was coming. "That bad, huh?" Steven asked his twin and her friends, they nodded at him.

"Jut be glad no one got hurt." Molly said with a glare, Steven noticed that Mira was holding onto her and realized that he brought up more bad memories for his own sister.

Greg was still talking but Steven wasn't listening to his Dad's stories, he took out his phone and deleted the photo he'd taken of Greg when he was younger from the phone.

Steven looked at his twin who was shaking in fear then knew that he'd messed up again but promised to find a way and make it up to her for making her remember the crash.

"I'll make it up to sis, I promise." Steven muttered sadly, Mira eventually fell asleep in the safety of her best friends arms and knew that she was alright despite what happened.

**New chapter done! I don't own either songs from the episode, please review and no flames! **


	31. Yellow Diamond's News!

After the events that had taken place from earlier of the car crash Mira was still shaken up.

So Molly, Adrien and Felix decided to take their friend to the dance studio that way they can help her feel better again.

"Why this song?" Molly asked the twins, they smiled at her. "It needs all four of us and Mira likes it." Felix answered her.

"It's from our favorite childhood movie." Adrien added in, Molly smiled sadly. "Alright but we need a Hera." Molly told them.

The door to the dance room opened and Yellow Diamond came in. "What are you four doing?" Yellow Diamond asked the teens.

Molly and the twins looked at her with a smirk. "What?" Yellow Diamond asked unnerved, Felix handed her a script to read from.

"We're going to need your help to cheer Mira up." Adrien explained, Molly filled Yellow in on what had transpired a few hours ago.

So Yellow Diamond agreed and got into place as the four teens did before Mira started up the music to their favorite childhood movie.

[Play We're The Titans from Hercules and Xena Battle for Mt. Olympus]

[**Mira, Molly, Adrien and Felix**]

_We're the titans_

_We're the best_

_We're bigger and we're smarter then the rest_

_And after all the years we were repressed_

_We're the titans_

_We're the best_

[**Adrien**]

_We romped 'em and we stomped 'em_

_And we blew them to their knees_

[**Molly**]

_Can we boast?_

[**Mirabelle**]

_We drowned them and we pounced them_

[**Felix**]

_And squashed them all likes fleas_

[**Molly**]

_Now they're toast_

[**Mira, Molly, Adrien and Felix**]

_We're the titans_

_We are strong_

_We knew that we could beat them all along_

_They thought that they could win _

_But they were wrong, wrong, wrong_

_We're the titans_

_We are strong_

_Boom-shaka-laka-laka_

_Boom-shaka-laka-laka_

_Boom, boom_

_Oh yeah_

_Boom-shaka-laka-laka_

_We're the titans_

_We're the worst_

_We're meaner and we're so much more perverse_

_Zeus had all the luck but now he's cursed_

_'Cause we're the titans_

_We're the worst_

[**Mirabelle and Molly**]

_We trounced them, we bounced them_

_And we pushed them off the edge_

_Into the void_

[**Adrien speaking**]

_What's a void?_

[**Felix speaking**]

_And once the Chronos stone is truly mine-_

[**Yellow Diamond speaking**]

_It's mine_

[**Felix singing**]

_The world will be destroyed_

[**Yellow Diamond speaking**]

_I'm getting annoyed_

[**Mira, Molly, Adrien and Felix**]

_We're the titans_

_We rule the day_

_We'll make those gods and little humans pay_

_We'll bury them beneath our feet of clay_

_We're the titans_

_We're okay_

_Boom-shaka-laka-laka_

_Boom-shaka-laka-laka_

_Boom, boom_

_Boom-shaka-laka-laka_

_Boom-shaka-lakal-laka_

_Boom, boom_

_Boom-shaka-laka-laka_

_Boom-shaka-laka-laka_

_Boom-shaka-laka-laka_

_Boom, boom!_

"QUITE!" Yellow Diamond shouted, the four teens gave her their attention. "I can't even hear myself think and look at this place, it's a disaster!" Yellow D told them.

Mira and her friends looked at each other then laughed. "That's exactly what Hera says in the movie!" Molly said with a laugh, the others laughed harder at that.

"I thought it would be good to add that in." Yellow Diamond replied, the teens laughed even more. "I feel better now." Mira announced happily, it was true.

Yellow Diamond, Molly and the twins were happy to hear that. "So...what're you doing here?" Adrien asked Yellow Diamond, she had the four gather around her.

"We think we figured out what's wrong with Steven." Yellow D admitted, the four were worried. "So, what's going on with him?" Mira asked in concern for her twin.

"It's either his Diamond powers progressing at a faster rate or it's corruption." Yellow Diamond answered sadly, the four best friends gasped in fear and worry.

"What do we do?" Molly asked her, Yellow D explained that for everyone's safety, Steven would have to come back to Homeworld just be sure of their worst fears.

The four knew Steven wouldn't like this but promised to get him there if anything else happens to in day or two, hopefully nothing bad would happen for a while.

Yellow Diamond and the teen went back to the beach house where the monarch went over to the warp-pad then left for home leaving the four teens in worry.

"We won't have a choice, we'll have to take him to Homeworld weather he likes or not." Mira told her friends, they agreed and started to plan their strategy.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	32. Fragments!

After filling in Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl about happened last night they became worried.

"Crashing Greg's van! These out bursts are becoming worse." Pearl said as she paced, the gems were also worried about Mirabelle.

"I told you, it's all under control and Mira's alright." Steven told her, he knew that his twin didn't glow all the time like he does.

"But you still made her remember the crash that brought her to our world." Amethyst pointed out, she wasn't mad but concerned.

Steven knew the gems wanted to help but they couldn't understand what was happening to him unlike Mira and her friends who did.

"You need to talk to us so we can help you." Garnet told Steven, he was feeling stressed out again which made him start to glow pink.

Steven kept insisting that the only help he needed was from his twin and her friends but they weren't home at the moment to help.

"Just leave me alone!" Steven shouted in anger, he saw the gems moving slowly. "I'm in hyper speed." Steven said to himself.

He ran out of the house and into the woods to seek help from one other person because he knew that she could help no matter what.

"That's why I can't go back." Steven told Jasper, he had filled her in on what was going on and she hadn't said anything to him yet.

"So what you're saying is that you want a rematch?" Jasper asked him, Steven told her that he needed help controlling his powers.

Jasper led Steven to a clearing as she told him that Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were holding him back because they're afraid of his powers.

"But I've noticed that they're not afraid." Jasper said, she pointed to Mira, Akito, Molly and the twins who turned to see Jasper and Steven.

"What're you doing here?" Mira asked Steven, he countered and asked her the same question. "Stargazing." The five hybrids answered.

"Jasper's going to help me control my Diamond powers." Steven told them, Mira, Akito, Molly and the twins shared an uneasy glance.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Akito asked in worry, Jasper pointed out that Steven came to her willingly and asked her for help.

Seeing that they couldn't change his mind, Mira huffed. "Don't go overboard." Mira said sternly, it was really aimed towards Steven not Jasper.

As the training sessions started, Akito and the four teens made camp so they could keep an eye on Steven as he learned from Jasper everyday.

Each day, Steven made more progress and his appearance changed to more a teenage look so he actually looked sixteen and he glowed pink.

"Nice work." Jasper complemented, Steven smirked and kissed his new muscles. "I didn't teach you that." Jasper responded with a frown.

"He learned that from his father." Mira deadpanned, her father and friends just laughed. "Time for the final test." Jasper told Steven.

Jasper and Steven started to fight which turned into an all-out battle, this made Mira and the others worried as they shouted at him to stop.

Steven wouldn't listen so they raced after him on the hover boards that Peridot and Bismuth made for them. "This has to stop." Felix muttered.

"There!" Adrien shouted, he pointed in the direction of where a flock of birds flew away. "Let's go!" Akito told the teens, they found Steven and Jasper.

But they were shocked at the scene, Steven had Jasper trapped as he laughed like a lunatic. "I've got the hang of it now." Steven laughed insanely.

Jasper looked scared as she watched him create a wall of spikes and aimed it at her. "STEVEN!" Molly shouted in fear, he turned to the five behind him.

"DON'T DO IT!" Mira shouted in fear and worry, Steven gave an insane smirk then threw the wall at Jasper, everyone screamed as they heard a 'SMASH!'

Mira, Akito, Molly and the twins went down to where Jasper had been standing then removed the derbies only to find her gem's shards on the ground.

Steven landed behind them. "Guess she couldn't take it." Steven said smugly, Mira was so devastated that she started to glow red once more.

Mira turned so quickly that no one could stop her 'SMACK!' she slapped her twin so hard that he stopped glowing pink and changed back to normal.

"What was that for?!" Steven asked angrily, he then saw the shards of Jasper's gem. "Are you happy now?" Mira asked him coldly, she was furious.

Steven was shocked at what he had done so he grabbed Mira and the shards then raced back to the house, past the gems then into the bathroom.

Mira got the healing elixir's from the Diamonds and poured them into the tub then helped combine her healing powers with Steven's powers.

Steven kept apologizing and begging for Jasper to come back, thankfully she did. "You're okay!" Steven said happily, Mira backed away from them.

Jasper wasn't upset that Steven had shattered her but bowed to him and accepted Steven as her new Diamond, he looked at his twin sister.

"Congrats, you're just like your mother." Mira said with a sneer, she left the bathroom and headed upstairs to the Diamond conceal with her friends.

"Mirabelle, is everything alright?" White Diamond asked her, Mira sighed sadly as she filled the Diamonds in on what Steven had done to Jasper.

All three Diamond monarchs were speechless. "You must bring Steven to Homeworld at once." Blue Diamond told the five hybrids, they agreed.

Mira looked at her friends and father. "It's time." Mira told them, they sighed but went to tell Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl what they had to do.

Needless to say, they were shocked by what Steven had done so while they didn't like, they knew Steven had to get help from the Diamonds and soon.

But now wasn't the right time for another fight, so eight of them agreed to get Steven to Homeworld after they made a new plan because of Jasper.

Mira and her friends went to her room so they could talk about a new strategy to capture Steven and Jasper then get them to Homeworld by force.

[Play Dance with Destinies Overture from Dance with Devils]

[**Mirabelle and Molly**]

_I want to believe_

_That he cares enough_

_To not do something to hurt me_

[**Adrien**]

_Why won't believe_

_I'm the only one_

_Who'll always keep your smile safe_

_(Music)_

[**Felix**]

_Do you still believe_

_Deep down in your heart?_

_So kind and sensitive, you are_

_What if that pure heart_

_Should be torn apart?_

_How would you feel about it then?_

The song the four just sang helped let out their thought's about the changes that Steven has gone through and it was scaring them to no end.

"Maybe, we can't save Steven but we sure can try." Mira told her friends, they became determined to help Steven out no matter what happened to them.

The four best friends knew they had to at least try and help the boy who needs to set himself free of all the pain and suffering he's gone through over the years.

With the help of the gems and the Diamonds, then maybe they had a chance to help the one person who needs to let others help him now more then ever.

"This is so all of Pink Diamond's fault." Molly commented, her best friends agreed with her as they knew Pink Diamond was the cause of all of Steven's problems.

Now, they along with the gems and the Diamonds hopefully stand a chance at helping Steven as he helped them over the years to make the galaxy a better place.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, how many people think Steven will end up corrupted in the next episodes?**

**I think he will, please review and no flames! **


	33. A New Evil?

It's only been one day after Steven brought Jasper back from being shattered and it's annoying.

Mira and the other have been staying away from both of them and all gems at Little Homeworld have told to stay away from Steven.

The reason for that is so Steven won't end up shattering them if even it's accidental, no one is allowed near him after what happened.

None of the gems know the real reason for not being allowed near Steven because if they knew, they'd freak out and that won't end well.

"Mira! I said that I'm sorry!" Steven called to her, Mira ignored her twin since she's no longer on speaking terms with him after last night.

"Please talk to me!" Steven pleaded, rolling her eyes, Mira turned to him. "Just leave me alone." Mira said coldly, she's still angry with him.

Steven kept apologizing but Mira, Akito, Molly and the twins wanted nothing to do with him for a while since he's changed in the worst way.

Mira left the house then went to the radio station where her father and friends were. "He's still at it." Mira told them, they sighed back.

"Why can't Steven leave us be?" Molly asked her, they knew why. "It's his fault that we're not talking to him." Akito replied to Molly.

"If he hadn't shattered Jasper then things would be alright." Adrien said sadly, everyone agreed. "He doesn't get it." Felix pointed out.

Mira hadn't been wrong when she told Steven that he's officially like his mother, who no doubt used to shatter gems like the other Diamonds.

"Let's forget about that for now and rock out." Mira told them, everyone smiled and got the music ready for the girls to sing to the new song.

Akito announced that the 'Chaos Kids' were ready for them with another song that they'd like to sing from another favorite show of theirs.

[Play Warriors by Aalyiah Rose]

[**Mirabelle and Molly**]

_We're warriors! Unstoppable!_

_We feel the evil coming_

_And shadows all around_

_Danger surrounds us_

_But won't bring us down_

_We're on the edge of greatness_

_Turning darkness into light_

_We're right beside you_

_Ready to fight!_

_We must be strong!_

_(We must be strong!)_

_And we must be brave!_

_(We must be brave!)_

_We gotta find every bit of strength_

_That we have and never let it go!_

_We're bound to the struggle_

_Wit mighty sword and flame_

_We'll never fail you_

_When you call our name_

_Together we'll be hero's_

_Joining forces as one_

_Strong as the steel we carry_

_We rise like the su-u-u-u-un!_

_We must be strong!_

_(We must be strong!)_

_And we must be brave!_

_(We must be brave!)_

_We gotta find every bit of strength_

_That we have and never let it go!_

_'Cause we're warriors_

_We are unstoppable_

_Nothing's gonna get in our way_

_We're gonna win in the end!_

_(We must be strong!)_

_And we must be brave!_

_(We must be brave!)_

_We gotta find every bit of strength_

_That we have and never let it go!_

_We must be strong!_

_(We must be strong!)_

_And we must be brave!_

_(We must be brave!)_

_We're gonna reach inside,_

_Still together and fight, never let it go!_

_We must be strong!_

By the end of the song, Akito could see the determination these four teens had since they knew that they had to stop Steven before someone else gets hurt.

"Nice work guys." Mira said with a smile, her friends smiled back. "You too." Adrien replied to her, Akito signed off for the day then they left the station.

"What should we do now?" Felix asked his friends, they thought about it then decided to head for the movies. "We'll eat after words." Molly told them.

The five hybrids had fun watching that new dogcopter movie then went to eat some pizza before going up the lighthouse to do more stargazing again.

None of them wanted to think about Steven's changes of the fact that tomorrow they'd have to force him to go back to Homeworld for some help.

Sadly though, they knew that after what had happened, Steven was going to have to be captured and taken to the Diamonds so they could cure him.

Hopefully, Steven doesn't do anything to hurt the Diamonds with his new powers or else he'd be corrupted into a monster and he'd have to be bubbled.

It would be better then being shattered and it would be the only way to make sure that Steven wouldn't hurt anyone but that's hopefully plan 'B'.

For now though, the five focused on the here and now since they wanted to have fun before things changed completely once and for all.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter and it's the full theme for She-Ra and the Princesses of Power.**

**Please review and no flames! **


	34. Homeworld Bound!

After coming back inside the house, Mira and her friends saw the gems in front of the bathroom.

"Steven, what's going on?" Pearl asked him, he didn't answer. "Is he still in there?" Akito asked her, Pearl nodded 'yes'.

Just then, the door opened up and Jasper came out. "Jasper!" Amethyst said in shock, the gems were surprised to see her.

"Where's Steven?" Garnet asked her, Jasper moved aside while giving the diamond salute as Steven walked over to Mira.

"Dude, where've you been?" Amethyst asked him, the gems were upset that he'd disappear for a few days then just came back.

"My Diamond can do whatever he wants." Jasper replied to them, the gems were the only ones who didn't know what happened.

Steven looked at Mira with a pleading look and she knew that he wanted to get help from the gems he's been avoiding for so long.

_"Let's go."_ Mira mouthed to him, Steven smiled slightly then they walked upstairs with the others following to see what they were doing.

"Steven, where are you going?" Pearl asked him, Steven formed a barrier around him and Mira. "Be on stand by." Mira told her friends.

"You can't help me anymore so I'm getting help from the gems that I've been avoiding." Steven answered Pearl, they were upset.

"Jasper, you have to stay here too." Steven told her, Jasper was shocked but one look from Mira and she understood but didn't like it.

Steven and Mira took off for Homeworld, once they landed inside of the throne room, the twins saw tons of other gems inside the room.

A black Pearl was giving a tour of the palace but soon the group moved on and they saw Spinel who turned in their direction which made her happy.

"Steven! Mirabelle!" Spinel said happily, she had hearts in her eyes as she hugged then kissed the twins which annoyed Steven until Mira nudged him.

"Spinel, Steven needs some help with his new powers." Mira told her, so Spinel took the twins to Yellow's room to see her so she could help the twins.

Turns out that Yellow was using her new powers to fix gems after they had been shattered so they'd almost be back to normal even without most their pieces.

"I need help since my body's been changing." Steven told her, Yellow tried to make him change sizes but it wasn't what he meant or wanted but she didn't understand.

"It seems to be more emotional, that's Blue department so you better go see her." Yellow told Steven, Spinel lead the way to Blue's room since she might be able to help.

Blue also got a new power to spread joy instead of sadness to all gems that went to see her inside of her room Mira thought it might help with calming Steven down a little.

[**Blue Diamond**]

_Cold palace walls_

_And endless empty halls_

_Haunted by echoes of laughter_

_You gave a pull, and suddenly they're full_

_You've thrown the gates open after you_

_And swept in with the throne_

_Comes this wonderful song!_

_My little reason why,_

_I'll never make you cry_

_Oh, I have got the sweetest_

_Things to tell you everyday_

_My little reason why,_

_You make me want to try_

_Loving you._

Just then Steven started to glow pink. "No. No, no! Th-this isn't right!" Steven said a little miffed, Mira held his hand since she was worried again.

Soon, the cloud they were on vanished and they fell until Spinel caught them. "Hang in there, sunshine." Spinel said with a smile, Mira giggled a bit.

Blue came down once they landed. "What's the matter?" Blue asked Steven, he took hold of Mira's hand again for comfort since he needed it.

"You can't just magically make me feel better!" Steven replied to her, Mira looked at Blue. "Yes I can! That's literally my new power." Blue responded.

"I don't want to feel better, I want to _be_ better!" Steven told Blue, Spinel made her hand pinwheel spin which got Mira to giggle at the sight.

Spinel was happy to hear Mira giggle but seem totally oblivious to Steven's wellbeing as he talked to Blue about what he deserved at the moment.

"I found happiness. If that's not something you think you deserve, then I suspect this may be an issue of self worth." Blue told Steven calmly.

Steven looked at Mira who was thinking that maybe Blue was on to something but she also decided to be on guard in case something went wrong.

"I suggest you go to White for assistance with such matters." Blue said helpfully, she looked at Mira who agreed with her idea since it might work.

Spinel and the twins went to White's room to see her. "Hello you three." White greeted them, like Blue and Yellow she has a new power as well.

White's new power allowed other gems to control her like she used to control them but decided to demonstrate it using Spinel who volunteered.

After showing Steven her new power, he tried to explain what he needed help with so White told him that he needed to talk with himself.

Even though Spinel left the room, Mira stayed behind to make sure nothing happened but sadly something went wrong like she knew it would.

Mira saw Steven force White to face one of the columns in her room that's when Mira realized what Steven was going to make White do to herself.

"NO! STOP!" Mira shouted in fear, she raised her hand 'SMACK!' Steven stopped glowing and both he and White went back to normal as Steven looked at Mira.

Mira knew that she had no choice but to hit her brother again before he did something that he'd regret later on even if he got mad at her it, she had to do it.

"Why'd you do that?" Steven asked her, he rubbed the spot on his face that Mira had hit. "You were going to make her shatter herself." Mira replied sadly.

"W-what was that?!" White asked in fear, Steven looked at in shock and fear before running. "Steven!" Mira and White called in worry, Mira gave chase.

Yellow and Blue were standing in the hallway off to the side as they had sensed that something was off with the youngest Diamond and were worried.

"Steven, was White able to help you?" Yellow asked him, he didn't answer her. "Steven! It's okay!" Mira told him, she had to help her twin brother.

Mira finally caught up to Steven because he stopped to talk to Spinel and asked how she made herself feel better but she gave him his own advice.

It didn't help that Steven started to glow pink and his body started to grow. "Hey, hey. Look at me." Mira told Steven, he looked into her kind eyes.

"It's going to be okay, just breath." Mira said gently, he started to calm down. "Steven, let us help you." White called to him, he needed Mira's help.

Steven grabbed Mira's hand then dragged her to the warp pad just as the Diamonds and Spinel followed them back outside the palace doors.

"Don't follow us!" Steven pleaded, the Diamonds and Spinel watched helplessly as the twins took off back for earth and away from their help.

**New chapter done! Okay, since the last episodes are connected, I won't be doing my own chapters again.**

**I also don't own the song in this episode, please review and no flames! **


	35. Everything's Fine!

When Steven and Mira got back home, they sneaked inside the upper part of the house of Steven's room.

Problem is that Steven was still glowing pink and he looked an actual sixteen year old even as he flopped onto his bed.

"That could've gone better." Mira mutter into the comforter, she had flopped onto Steven's bed alongside him to rest.

Just then, Steven's phone rang so he looked to see who was calling. "Steven, are you okay?" Connie asked in worry.

Mira watched as her twin made an excuse to not worry her by saying that he didn't want to wake the gems or their friends up.

"But the gems don't sleep!" Connie replied in concern, Steven hung up on her. "It's all under control." Steven told himself.

He was trying to convince himself that he was still his old self until he made the sliding door crack. "Smooth." Mira mumbled.

"Steven? Mira? Is that you?" Pearl called out, she and the others came upstairs. "Oh boy." Molly said with a whistle, this is bad.

"What happened?" Felix asked Mira, they watched as Steven acted strange. "He almost made White shatter herself." Mira answered sadly.

Akito, Molly and the twins gasped in shock as they listened to Mira while she recounted what had happened back on Homeworld earlier.

"I think it's time I went back to Little Homeschool." Steven told the gems, he ran off before anyone could stop him and the others were worried.

"We still have time before dance class so I think we should follow him." Adrien suggested, his friends agreed then headed for Little Homeworld.

Mira and her friends tried to stop Steven from helping Peridot's plants but since he didn't listen, it resulted in making more plant Steven's again.

Next, they tried to stop Steven from helping Bismuth and Pearl during their blacksmith class but Steven broke the anvil in half leaving Bismuth upset.

After that, Steven tried to play baseball with Amethyst and her students but that ended badly as he knocked the buildings down then started to rebuild them.

"Time for class." Molly whispered to her friends, they sneaked by Steven who was busy. "Run!" Mira whisper shouted, they made a break for it.

Once the four got to the dance studio, they were shocked to see one glowing boy there. "Ready to help with dance!" Steven said happily, Mira sighed.

"No." Mira bluntly told him, Steven insisted that he could help. "Nope. You can watch but no helping." Felix told him, this made Steven back down.

Adrien told the class that they would be doing freestyle again as Molly got the music ready and she chose the most upbeat song that she could find.

[Play You're Not The Boss Of Me from Mysticons]

[**Mirabelle and Molly**]

_I know everything_

_I need to know_

_About what's good for me_

_And where I wanna be_

_You don't need to tell me_

_I just need to blow off steam and_

_I'm hopin' that you care_

_Enough to give me air don't try to control me_

_I just need to have fun, Yeah!_

_You're not the boss of me_

_Don't tell me what to do_

_You just don't get it_

_So I'll have to make it clear to you_

_I'm breakin' all your rules_

_I'm makin' sure you see_

_You're not the boss of me_

_(Quick Pause)_

_You think you can call_

_The shots for me_

_But I can't take no more_

_I'm walkin' out the door_

_Don't you try to stop me_

_You're still talking, I'm not listening_

_You act like you're the king_

_But you're just bein' mean_

_I'm tellin' you that I need_

_Out from under your thumb, Yeah!_

_You're not the boss of me_

_Don't tell me what to do_

_You just don't get_

_So I'll have to make it clear to you_

_I'm breakin' all your rules_

_I'm makin' sure you see_

_You're not the boss of me_

_You're not the boos of me_

_Don't tell me what to do_

_You just don't get it_

_So I'll have to make it clear to you_

_I'm breakin' all your rules_

_I'm makin' sure you see_

_You're not the boss of me_

_(Music)_

_Rules rules rules rules rules rules rules_

_Blah blah blah blah_

_Blah blah blah blah blah blah_

_Blah blah blah blah_

_You're not the boss of me_

_Don't tell what to do_

_You just don't get it_

_So I'll have to make it clear to you_

_I'm brekin' all your rules_

_I'm amkin' sure you see_

_You're not the boss of me_

_You're not the boss of me_

_You're not the boss of me_

_You're not the boss of me_

_Don't tell me what to do_

_You just don't get_

_So I'll have to make it clear to you_

_I'm breakin' all your rules_

_I'm makin' sure you see_

_You're not the boss of me_

_You're not the boss of me_

_You're not the boss of me!_

At the end of the song, class was dismissed and before long, the four friends saw that Steven was missing. "Where'd he go?" Molly asked Mira, they were worried.

That's when Mira realized where her twin had gone. "Back to the house!" Mira shouted anxiously, they ran back to the beach house with Akito in tow as he followed.

Once they reached the house, the five heard Steven talking nonsense before admitting that he had shattered Jasper on accident which shocked everyone else.

"Steven! You've got to calm down!" Mira urgently told him, Steven tried to calm down but kept failing. "I CAN'T!" Steven shouted in fear and anger, he lost it.

Everyone backed away in fear as Steven's pink glow intensified and he started to change. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Greg shouted in fear, Steven started to grow.

Mira and the others watched as Steven's new form grew. "HE'S BEEN CORRUPTED!" Molly shouted over the wind, it stopped and everyone looked up just in time.

Steven had finally become corrupted and he looked like a pink Godzilla with horns on his head. "We were too late." Adrien said sadly, they couldn't stop the corruption.

But knowing Mira, she wouldn't give up and neither would the others. "We're not giving up! We have to help him!" Mira said in determination, her father smiled.

Everyone smiled at Mira then turned in the direction of Steven then started to come up with a plan to save their friend from his corrupted state before it was too late.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	36. I Am My Monster!

To think, that in Beach City it was normal for everyone to see the occasional monster but not anymore.

All the gems and humans in town were having a great day of just hanging out and chatting until a shadow fell over them.

Everyone looked to the beach and saw one final corrupted gem monster but they had no idea that it was a friend of theirs.

"We need to get over there." Bismuth told Peridot and Lapis, they agreed. "Let's go!" Lapis replied, they warped to the beach.

"We're here to help!" Peridot announced, Mira and the others were focused on the monster. "Where's Steven?" Lapis asked her.

Mira turned to look at her friends. "That's Steven!" Mira responded, she pointed to the corrupted gem in question with sorrow.

"WHAT?!" Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis said in shock, Steven started to head for the town. "We have to stop him." Felix told everyone.

All of them got Steven's attention before Lapis used her powers to hold him the water. "I can't hold him for long." Lapis said to Garnet.

"We're going to need some help." Molly told Mira, as if they planned it, the Diamond Mech appeared. "Wish granted." Adrien said jokingly.

"Steven, you left your shoe thingy." Spinel called out, she looked at the monster and screamed. "What's going on?" Yellow asked the others.

"What is that thing?" White asked Garnet, she turned to the gem monarchs. "That thing is Steven." Garnet answered her, the Diamonds stared in shock.

"Is he corrupted?" Blue asked in worry, each of the Diamonds then tried to help. "Nothing we do is working." White said sadly, this is bad.

Amethyst suggested that Greg leave while the cluster held Steven down but he didn't want to leave his son as he always ran from gem problems.

All the gems felt bad for Steven and blamed themselves for causing his corruption. "By us some time." Connie told Mira, Akito, Molly and the twins.

"On it!" Mira replied to her, Mira and the others knew that they've been able to get through to Steven using their music so they knew what to do.

The five hybrids got their instruments and started playing the one song that would be able to distract Steven long enough for the others to make a plan.

"Where are Mira and the others?" Pearl asked in worry, they all heard the music. "We'd better thing of something and fast." Spinel told everyone in worry.

They all knew that Mira and her friend's music has been able to reach Steven more so than anything else so they were distracting him with music.

[Play Demon In Me from W.I.T.C.H.]

[**Felix**]

_Didn't know why I couldn't fly_

_Didn't want to be stuck on the ground_

_I wanted to soar across the sky_

_But something was holding me down_

_What had me cower in fear?_

_What was it I couldn't see?_

_The answer near, but so unclear_

_I was fighting the demon in me_

_The demon in me_

_The demon in me_

_The battle weird, over all I feared_

_I was fighting the demon in me_

_He fell on me when I was weak_

_Made me lazy and dumb_

_He talked to me deep in my sleep_

_My mind and soul overcome_

_I started to just let him win_

_I decided to just let it be_

_It was up to me not to give in_

_I was trapped by the demon in me_

_Asked myself, what did I want?_

_Kick back or just go for broke?_

_My dreams continued to haunt_

_I'd get close-then the demon said choke_

_Somehow you gotta step up_

_Stop buying excuses for free_

_So I went face-to-face, laid claim to my space_

_And rocked the demon..._

_The demon in me_

_The demon in me_

_I recovered my spark, got free of the dark_

_And I rocked the demon in me_

_The demon in me_

_The demon in me_

_I rocked the demon in me!_

The song had calmed Steven down but soon he started to roar in rage. "Why didn't it work?" Akito asked in confusion, just then a giant Garnet ran pass them.

"It did and I think the others have a plan." Mira replied to him, they saw Garnet hug Steven. "They're helping him the same way he helped them." Molly said happily.

The five hybrids watched as each of the gems and Greg talked to Steven as they told him how much they appreciated his help through-out the years they'd been together.

Connie even told Steven how much she cares for him since he was her first real friend and that she didn't want to lose him after all they had been through this whole time.

Steven stopped struggling as he listened to all his friends but focused on Mira. "We all love you Steven and now it's time for us to help you." Mira said with a sweet smile.

"I may not have your healing powers..." Connie trailed off, she then kissed Steven and a bright pink glow came from him. "He's changing again." Adrien pointed out happily.

The cluster caught Steven and the other smaller gems along with Lion, Connie and Greg while the Diamonds crowded around the giant hand of gem shards to see Steven.

When Steven woke up, everyone was so happy. "W-what...Lion?" Steven asked, he looked at everyone. "Welcome back Steven." Mira said gently, he clung to his twin.

Steven started crying and apologized for everything that happened but no one blamed him for anything instead they started to comfort the crying boy who had been hurt.

A little while later, Garnet had taken Steven to his room so he could get some rest while the Diamonds and Spinel went back to Homeworld to help more gems out.

Mira, her friends and father were outside the house talking about what would happen next and the four friends decided that they should move out of the house.

Akito did approve since he knew that they couldn't always be together so he started helping them make a plan and choose a new city to settle down and live in.

The four found a job playing music in a popular café in Charm City and would start when they had moved to the city which could take a month for obvious reasons.

"So, what about the apartment near the café?" Mira asked them, her friends agreed since it had two vacant rooms that attached to each other so they bought them.

"This'll help us for when we're married." Felix said to Mira, she smiled at him as Molly and Adrien smiled at each other, so once the repairs were done, they'd leave.

"Hopefully, Steven will be okay with us leaving." Adrien said with concern, they didn't need him freaking out. "I'm sure he'll understand." Molly replied soothingly.

"After everything that's happened, I say we wait to tell him." Mira told her friends, they immediately agreed. "I'm all for that." Felix responded quickly to her.

The four best friends stood side-by-side and watched the sunset from the beach since they needed this moment to just relax after today's surprising events.

But even if things were fine now, they still hoped that Steven would be able to handle things in the future from now on as long as he remained calm more often.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter and only episode left to do! Please review and no flames! **


	37. The Future!

It's been a month since Steven had been corrupted and he's gotten a whole lot better.

The gems made sure not to smoother Steven while making sure that he was alright as Mira and her friends made more plans.

A few weeks during Steven's recovery, Mira finally told her twin that she, Molly, Adrien and Felix were going to move out of the house.

Instead of him freaking about things changing again, Steven smiled and told her that he decided to travel around for while as well.

Mira was surprised to hear that Steven wanted to move out and travel before finding a place to settle down in but then smiled back.

So now, Connie is here and helping with plans that Steven was making. "So, you'll come visit right?" Connie asked Mira with a smile.

"We will but we also want to get our apartments set up." Mira replied to her, Mira finally got the last of her things packed up.

Steven told Connie that he'd meet her at a BNB then check out some cities before going to meet up with Lars for a session.

"Have you told the gems yet?" Molly asked Steven, the gems knew that Mira and her friends were moving out but not Steven.

"Not yet." Steven answered nervously, Adrien and Felix slapped their foreheads. "Seriously!" The twins said in unison and disbelief.

Steven smiled sheepishly then went downstairs. "I need to soften the news that I'm moving out." Steven told his friends and twin.

So with that in mind, the six of them made some cookie cats for the gems to eat and Mira got her camera in case something funny happened.

After Connie left, the gems came back. "Hey you guys." Amethyst greeted happily, the five teens smiled at them. "Tell 'em." Mira whispered.

Steven handed them a cookie cat as Amethyst ate her and even Pearl tried one. "It's good." Pearl said with a smile, just then a flash blinked.

Everyone looked at Mira. "Hey, it's the first time Pearl's ever eaten food so it's a momentous occasion." Mira said cheekily, Pearl shook her head.

"Didn't you do that song for the cookie cats?" Amethyst asked Steven, he smiled at that memory. "Allow me!" Pearl said happily, she started the rap.

[**Pearl**]

_Oohhhhh!_

_He's a frozen treat with an all new taste!_

_'Cause he came to this planet from outer space!_

_A refugee of an interstellar war!_

_But now he's at your local grocery store!_

[**Amethyst**]

_Cookie Cat!_

[**Pearl**]

_He's a pet for your tummy!_

[**Amethyst**]

_Cookie Cat!_

[**Pearl**]

_He's super duper yummy!_

[**Amethyst**]

_Cookie Cat!_

"He left his family behind." Garnet stated, Amethyst and Pearl didn't finish the rap. "What?" Pearl asked Garnet, she and Amethyst were confused by that.

Mira nudged Steven gently. "I'm moving out." Steven told the gems, they looked at him but then casually said that they were fine with him moving out of the house.

"That went better then expected." Steven said to Mira, she knew better. "With them yes but I know three other gems who'll be sad." Mira replied to her twin brother.

The five teens went to Little Homeworld and told Bismuth, Lapis and Peridot the news which upset them. "Called it." Mira said with a sigh, her friends sighed too.

Steven helped his friends feel better by giving them gifts, for Lapis she got a new art set, Peridot got one Steven's old star shirts that he got to big to wear now.

As for Bismuth, Steven gave her the old Crystal Gem flag. "We'll take good care of these." Bismuth said with a sob, the five teens and three gems hugged.

Before they could leave, Jasper showed up and wanted to go with Steven but he told her that she doesn't need to protect him so she left while being upset.

When the five teens got back to the temple, Steven gave Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet gifts to try and get a more normal reaction from them but it didn't work.

So, Steven went back upstairs to pack his things with Greg's help and once that was done, Steven decided to give his old room to Greg who unsure about that.

But once Greg laid down on the bed, he accepted. "I'm going to miss you, Mira, Molly, Adrien and Felix." Greg told Steven, they hugged each other again.

"We'll come visit." Steven promised, Mira saw the scene and smiled. "Ready to go?" Mira asked him after a minute, her twin smiled then followed her.

Steven put his bags into the Dondai while Mira and her friends put their bags into the van they had bought months ago since they're leaving together.

When that was done, Steven gave his final goodbyes then started driving away. "3...2...1." Felix counted down, Steven drove back to the temple again.

"Why aren't you guys trying to stop me?!" Steven asked them, he was upset. "We didn't want our tears to stop you!" Amethyst answered with tears in her eyes.

Garnet explained that she peeked into his future and saw that he moved out in every vision but didn't want to stop him and Pearl agreed as she cried.

The gems and Steven cried for a little while before promising to come visit him as did Mira and her friends who weren't going to be that far from them.

Soon, the five teens got into their cars then started to drive away for real as they turned on the radios to the same station and listened to the same song.

[**All** **Five**]

_Just a little time._

_Just a little something else instead._

_Just a little time._

_Just a little something up ahead._

_I'm dreaming of being...being...being_

_Being human..._

_Just a little time._

_Just a little something that I need._

_Just a little time._

_Just a little feeling gaining speed._

_I'm dreaming of going...going...going_

_Going somewhere else..._

_Being...being...being..._

_Being human..._

Starting today, a new chapter was beginning for everyone and Steven couldn't wait to see all that the world had to offer him on his travels as he lives his life.

Mira and her friends knew that Steven would be just fine as he traveled the cities making new friends and meeting up with old friends along the way.

Steven knew that if he ever ran into a problem that he couldn't face alone, he'd call his friends and they'd help him with whatever he was facing in his future.

Everyone in Beach City would miss the young hybrids but knew that they'd come back and visit from time to time so they could all hang out together again.

But for now, Steven, Mira, Molly, Adrien and Felix were focused on getting their new lives started as they happily left home full of confidence for the future.

**New and final chapter done! I don't own either songs from the episode, I hope you all enjoyed this story and thank you everyone.**

**Please review and no flames! **


End file.
